


Richard & Belle - The Chorus Line Club

by AmethystStarr



Series: Richard & Belle - A Series of Stories and One-shots [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Romance, Violence, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an invitation to the opening of a Dinner Theatre/Dance Club is accepted by a certain British gentleman, Belle's world gets turned upside down. Can a writer/director/clubowner from Texas really make a relationship work with a famous British Actor from London?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

"Message from Guy Lucas Thornton-Gisborne:  
Hi, Mara-Belle. Just wanted to say Hi. I follow you on Twitter and saw you were a fan of Robin Hood and Tolkien too and thought we might could be friends. I hate these awkward first introductions... -Guy"  
"Hi Guy...ha it rhymes. Yes, I am a fan of Robin Hood and as a writer Tolkien has really inspired me. I hate those initial introductions too. Consider yourself "Friended"...-Belle"  
...was how the conversation started. And in the following weeks there were conversations about every topic you could think of. They talked about their careers, their faith, and what they wanted in a partner and family. In fact it was really Guy who flirted more than Belle this time. Usually Belle was shameless flirt, but something about Guy made her wish he were closer. What little they did talk about Richard Armitage and the many roles he had played that they both loved, made her wish Guy was Richard. Sure, some of the things he'd said in their numerous conversations did remind her of Richard, but since he'd never shared an image of himself and his pictures were all of Thorin or Gisborne, she found herself wishing he really looked like that. However, with his genuine sweetness and interest in what she did, she found herself fantasizing about a possible actual relationship with Guy. Yeah she met him online, yeah she'd never seen what he looked like, but she could easily overlook any visual flaws.  
On the other side of the conversation was Guy, well "Guy". Ok, he was sorta misleading her about who he really was, but he had thought it out and decided that she wouldn't be so upset with him when he did tell her because they really did get on so well. Belle was someone he considered as a good friend and he often wondered what a real relationship with her might be like. Being friends with her was unlike being friends with any other woman he'd known. He didn't have to be the slightest bit pretentious or other than himself. Everything he'd told her he wanted in life was true, the only thing he'd fudged on was his real identity and what he did for a job. Industry professional, yeah, but he'd been secretive about the specifications. Neither were afraid to show their true feelings when they talked and it somehow made them closer.   
For two years this went on as Belle made her arrangements to finally open her theatre club. She was ecstatic and wrote Guy at least once a day to keep him as up to date as she was. Then came her invitation...  
"Hey hon, I need your address, I wanna send you something important..."   
"Hon...I like that. Can't wait to see what you're sending! Hope it's something naughty!"  
"For shame...well you will get to see me in a pretty damn sexy dress if you rsvp! Hope you can make it!"  
"Ooh, an invitation! You know I'm not much of a party person..."  
"I know, but this isn't your typical party!"  
...she hoped he'd accept the invitation, but she knew that might be a longshot. ..

 

It was opening night at The Chorus Line Club and Belle, or Lola as she went by at the club, was beside herself. She and her old friend Lori had been waiting for this day to come and it was finally here. Belle had come up with the idea for this place back when she and Lori did their first show together, and it was an idea loved by both of them, but Lola hadn't really worked very hard on it til a few years later. She'd always wanted to have a little theatre or music hall reminiscent of the glamour of the 1920s and 30s. She'd finally found a period building downtown that had all the specs for space and layout that she needed and had raised half the money to get started. The other half she'd gotten a loan for and hoped that the club's popularity would make it quick and easy to pay back. She'd even let a few of the theatre's she'd worked in have a little Supporting Cast/Patrons section in the lobby and agreed to promote performances in their Playbill menu and Now Showing lobby board. The entire Cast which, at the moment, consisted of mostly friends and cast mates from current shows and the surrounding theatre district houses and schools, were all dressed in their best 1920s evening attire ready for the Speakeasy themed opening festivities. This April weekend was going to be wonderful. The doors had opened around 45 minutes ago and the specially invited guests and "off-the-street" guests had already poured in. The band was playing great instrumental showtunes and the guests seemed to be enjoying themselves, so Phillip made his introductions to the evening and guests and pulled Lola up on stage to make her welcoming speech  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...ladies and gentlemen," she said, trying to get the crowd's rumble down to a dull roar, "Thank you all so much for being here this evening, I am Miss Lola, co-owner of The Chorus Line Club, along with Mama Lori and we are thrilled for all of you to be here with us. It already looks like this weekend is staring off right with a great big party! So to all of the friends, family, and guests that have graced our house this evening, we say a hearty welcome and extend our biggest wishes that you all enjoy yourselves tonight. Before I get things kicked off with performances and dancing and of course great food and fun, let me just take a minute to tell you a little bit of why I'm so happy this day has finally come,"   
Lola's attention was momentarily distracted by a distinguished looking gentleman sitting at her specially reserved table for her close friends and family. He was wearing a period fedora and she could't quite see all of his face, but his chin and lips smiled at her and he raised his glass of champagne in salute to her. She'd sent out several 'special' invitations that the Cast had been instructed to seat at her table there and she wondered which one of the many he was. "For a long time I wanted to own a place like this, with it's period glamour and modern charm. A place where we could have some of the greatest little concerts, shows, and events lthis town has ever seen. And here we are, in that wonderful little dream that's come true. So again, I thank you all for being here and I hope you all enjoy this lovely evening! And without further ado, let me introduce our band master and his wonderful band: Phillip Durant and the Song and Dance Band!" Lola held out her hand and Phillip came up to the mic. He grabbed her hand before she could scurry off stage.   
"Not that I'm trying to toot my own horn, 'Toot-toot', but you've already heard some wonderful show tunes from the ladies and gents behind me, but what better way to kick off this little shindig than with a signature song from our lovely proprietress, Miss Lola! Let's hear it for her, ladies and gents!" Lola was blushing as Phillip pulled her back in front of the mic and he sat down to the piano.  
"Well, I wasn't planning on singing until much, much later tonight, maybe after some champagne, but if you all insist," the crowd erupted with shouts, whistles, and claps, "alright, alright, you talked me into it!...No offense Phillip, but this song just wouldn't be right without my partner in crime, let's hear it for Mama Lori!" The follow spot shone on the stairs where Lori was standing and she blushingly hurried to the stage and pushed Phillip off the piano bench with her hips, much to the delight of the crowd. "Now about 6 or seven years ago, Lori and I did our first show together. I wasn't the leading lady, but I was the understudy for the leading lady, which was just as good cuz I still got to perform whilst Shana was on her honeymoon. Thank you again, for that, Doll!" she said, pointing to the woman and her husband who both nodded and grinned at her for it, "Now some of you may have heard of it, just a little show called White Christmas," those who had been in the cast and or where fans of the musical let out a whoop, "and I think you'll recognize the song right away, as made famous by Rosemary Clooney..." she motioned for Lori and with a flourish of her hand, she and the band started to play.

Love, you didn't do right by me  
You planned a romance that just hadn't a chance  
And I'm through  
Love, you didn't do right by me  
I'm back on the shelf and I'm blaming myself  
But it's you  
My one love affair didn't get anywhere from the start  
To send me a Joe who had winter and snow in his heart  
Wasn't smart  
Love, you didn't do right by me  
As they say in the song  
"You done me wrong!"  
My one love affair didn't get anywhere from the start  
To send me a Joe who had winter and snow in his heart  
Wasn't smart  
Love, you didn't do right by me  
As they say in the song  
"You done me wrong"

Hey, Mr Love  
You done me wrong!

 

The crowd stood to it's feet and the handsome gentleman at her table nodded with a smirk and raised his glass of champagne to her. That smirk, those lips, could it really be him?! Lola took her much deserved bow and extended her hand to Lori, they both bowed again and walked off stage. Phillip took the mic back, his voice sounding rather scratchy, and led the band in a few dance numbers to get the night started off with a swing. Shana came up to get ready for her song in a bit and stopped by the bar where Lola and Lori were standing.   
"Girl, you owned that song! Way better than I did! Rosemary Clooney would be proud!" she said, hugging her friend, "and not to mention it looks like you finally got that dress after all and I've gotta say you cut an amazing figure in it too! I'm jealous!"   
"Oh hush, you. I'll never be as skinny as you, but your right, this dress does wonders for a girl's attitude and spirits! I feel a little Mae West in it," Lola replied, giving her her best simper and imitation, "Really lovely of ya to say, Honey! Come up and see me sometime, won't ya?!" The three ladies laughed and Shana hugged them both before being whisked away to the dance floor by her husband. "Scuse me, Lori, there's a guest at my table that I need to greet. See ya in a bit." Lola hurried through the backstage door and went around to the other side of the club. She sat down across from the snazzily-dressed and very handsome man. His smile was devastating with those sparkling blue eyes. She almost couldn't breathe.  
"You've got a gorgeous voice." That chocolatey baritone voice! Yes, even in the dimly candlelit club, there was no mistaking it anymore. Richard Armitage had responded to her invitation and come to her club. Truthfully, it was probably the promise of a film project that had intrigued him most, but she could dream, right!   
"Thank you very much. And thank you for coming, Mr. Armitage," she extended her hand for him to shake and he did. "I'm really quiet pleased the hint of a film project enticed you to come," she said. He smiled from under the brim of his fedora, "The hat suits you, not to mention aids in not being recognized." He chuckled.  
"I feel quite adventurous with it on, makes me feel like I'm back in the 30s for real," he said, finishing off his champagne. "I love your idea behind this place. Truly unique. Wish we had a place like this in London."  
"I would love to open one in London, I adore that city so much; but sadly at the moment all my funding has gone into this place," she answered, looking over the crowd eating, drinking, dancing and thoroughly enjoying themselves.   
He smiled at her as she watched he crowd. She was beautiful. European features with long lashes and voluptuous lips, and oh what he could do with those lips. Hell, Armitage, what's wrong with you? You barely know the woman, chill!   
"So tell me about this film project you have in mind and is the book finished? I have no clue what it's about, but I already wanna read it." She smiled, ducking her chin a little,  
"Would it be bad if I said not completely?" she asked, wrinkling one side of her nose. He chuckled at her adorable expression.  
"Not entirely, how much more do you have left?" She snorted a laugh,  
"Ha! I dunno...." she raised her gloved hands and shrugged, giving that cute little scrunched up face again. "To be completely honest, I probably should have cut it into several books a few years ago."  
"That begs the question, how long have you been working on it?"  
"I'm embarrassed to say..."  
"What, like three, four years?" She nearly doubled over,  
"I'm not even sure. I started it when I was 14 and I'm thirty-mumumuum..." does that answer your question?" He laughed, a laugh that started as a low rumble and grew to a lovely bubbly sound. "That's such a terrible thing to say, I know. I honestly wouldn't blame you if you got up and left right now," she said over his laughter. Just then Lola's sister came over, bringing a lovely tall woman with her to the table. "Dani!"  
"Belle! Yay, I made it! Gosh you look gorgeous-oh!" she said, hugging her. She was silenced when she saw Richard sitting across the booth. "Richard?! Wow, you really do rate good guests, don't ya!" Lola blushed as she exchanged seats with Dani.  
"Not really, I was just as surprised as you that he even came."  
"Wait a minute, Belle? I thought your name was Lola, and don't I know you," he said to Dani. Both girls looked at each other and laughed.   
"You might recognize her better with her beard on," Belle joked. Dani gave her a small shove.   
"Shut up, you! We met in New York at the premiere of The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies, at the Q&A. I was dressed as-"  
"Thorin Oakenshield, yeah, I didn't recognize you without the beard. You really did win that costume contest, totally blew my mind. What is it about women and the beard thing?!" They all laughed.   
"Don't hate the beard, embrace it. We must all embrace the beard!" Dani said, making a sweeping motion with her arms.   
“"Oh I embrace it alright!"” Richard laughed. Belle shook her head at their silliness as a short Filipino woman in a name-tag and period clothing came up to whisper something in her ear.   
"You are bleeding kidding me! We've only been open an hour!" The Filipino woman smiled nervously,  
"I wish I was. What do we do?"  
"Gimme a minute and I'll think of something," Belle turned back to Dani and Richard. "Apparently we're out of booze. Really feels like prohibition; I mean I was going for authenticity, but this is nuts! Angelie, would you get these lovely people some Scarlette Specials, there's no alcohol in the them, but you'll love 'em! Dani, you can explain the name thing to Rich and I'll be back in a bit." Belle stood and followed Angelie over to the bar. "So, we're seriously out of booze?! How does this even happen?!"  
"I dunno, but apparently that last shipment of drinks you ordered hasn't arrived yet, we've got maybe another one or two bottles of certain things left, but the champagne's done," Tim said. Tim was Angelie's husband and had been one of the friends to come help out for the weekend. He pushed his black rimmed glasses back up on his nose.  
"Oh this is just lovely! A speakeasy night and we run out of booze. That's irony for ya!" Belle said, covering her forehead with her palm.   
"No kidding, and it just keeps getting better. Now Phillip's come down with laryngitis and we have no other emcee to do any announcing," Angelie said, handing Belle a note from backstage. Just then a man came up to them dressed in a vintage tweed suit.   
"I heard yous guys have got a little bit of situation. Anything I can do?"  
"Very funny Jake, now's not really the time."  
"Hey, I'm serious. You guys need booze, I can take care of you, remember my brother owns that brewing company, he can get ya what you need and in a hurry too. Lemme give him a call for ya," Jake replied, stuffing a hand in his pocket and pulling out his phone. "Ah the modern marvels of science, it ain't period, but it works in an emergency." He laughed, keeping the phony gangster accent as he keyed up his brother in the contacts.  
"Jake, you are a life saver, I mean it. I owe you big time."  
"Yeah ya do! But I know you're good for it. Got a list of what ya need?" Jake replied. Tim nodded and got him the list.   
"Tim, delegate that to Sandros, I need you for something else. You're good at MC-ing, right? Well Phillip's come down with laryngitis and I need you to do me a favor and take over. I'll get you the line-up and you can make shit up."  
"Well...."  
"How many times have I stepped in to save the radio show?! I'll owe you big-time too, I promise!"  
"Alright then, but you owe me a big favor, and you can start paying it off by singing again tonight, the crowd ate it up and it might help smooth the booze issue over a bit. You'll know when."  
"Fine, fine, you win, now come on, Shana's up, then it's up to you!" Belle dragged him backstage and handed him a vintage damask jacket to put over his black and whites. He looked a little like Poindexter, but it was totally period, and that was a big thing for her. She got him squared away, then came back out to check on the booze problem. Sandros and Jake seemed to have it under control, so she relaxed a little. She glanced over at her table and saw Richard mouth 'everything ok?'. She nodded and he and Dani held up their drinks to salute her. She waved at them.   
"Well, well, well, that's a dress for sore eyes," a voice behind her said as she leaned on the floating bar watching the couples on the dance-floor. She turned to see a tall drink of water with green eyes and a brow that could be defined as a lethal weapon.   
"Timothy Evers?! Oh my stars, I never expected you to show up here! It's been forever," she said, as he hugged her to him.   
"It has, you look terrific, as if you haven't aged a day," Belle blushed, "And this place. Wow, you really did it this time, didn't you. It may not be film, but it's something equally as awesome!"  
"Yeah, not a film, yet. But hopefully, if all goes well tonight, there may yet be one in my future after all. What in the world brings you all the way back here from the UK?"  
"I'm actually, strangely enough, here for a production meeting with some clients. I drove up from downtown Houston, and I can't lie, I saw a flier for the club at the hotel and was surprised to see your name on it, so I thought I'd drop in all surprise like," Evers replied, “"I wanted to catch up with you.”" Belle saw her sister Cali wave at her from the front desk.  
"Hey, I'd love to catch up some more, but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere. Such is the life of a club owner!" Evers nodded and she made her way to the front desk. "What's up, Babe?"she said, putting a gloved hand on her short sister's shoulder.  
"We've just had the late shift basically all but cancel on us. Half of them are sick and three of them will be late because of traffic. It's looking like we may have to all work a double, not to mention those who are performing having issues with energy."  
"When it rains, it pours..." Belle sighed, feeling the beginnings of a headache begin to build in her temples. "Lemme see what I can do."  
"Looks like my honey needs you back at the bar," the short blonde woman motioned to her husband. Belle nodded and patted Cali on the shoulder, "Lemme know if anything else changes." She turned and headed back to the bar. She nodded at Evers who'd gotten a drink and sat watching the crowd and taking in the atmosphere. He was mostly interested in watching Belle, but she ignored it. Back at the head of the bar, Josh was waiting to motion her to the Green Room.   
"Got some people here to see you. They wanna help out," her brother-in-law said as Belle entered the Green Room. Inside sat several friends that had come to aid her and Belle was beside herself. The Bellards, Angela Staha, Chris Butcher, The Rozas', Brianna Buth, Kelley Strang, her "stage dad" Za h ans the Lambright girls, along with several others all rose and stood before her.  
"You all don't know what a godsend you are. You certainly have perfect timing, that's for damn sure. Ok, well I'm gonna put you all to good work. The menu's not hard, just write down the name of the dish or drink and make necessary change notes and you'll be good to go. Alright, well, we're kinda in the middle of a small crisis, so I'm just gonna give out assignments. You're all dressed in proper attire so here we go. Jono you get to man the bar with Sandros since I know you can do drinks. Sherry, Angela, Ash, and Shel, you four are hosts with my sister, her husband Josh B. will show you were to go and Cali will give you assignments. Chris, Angelle, Brianna, and Kelley are waitstaff. Don't worry, it's easy and we serve all our food on serving carts, so no having to worry about costumes or weak arms. The rest of you can do what Josh or my sister Cali give you to do. I'd hand you off to my business manager little brother, but he couldn't make it in til tomorrow, so you're Josh's responsibility for the time being. Above all have fun, we try to be a no pressure environment as much as possible. Also, there are little cards all over the tables and bars with a space for comments, concerns and most importantly song and dance requests. Just let everyone know to fill them out and hand them to their waitperson and you all can bring them in and put them in the box on the bar. One of the stagehands will get them and take care of putting in the info. Ok, now get out there and remember: have fun and smile! Brother, they're all yours!" Belle turned, relieved that she could take a breath. She made her backstage and back out to her table. She sat down with a sigh.   
"Crisis averted?" Richard asked. Belle nodded,  
"Crisis averted, thank the Lord! Did you two have fun chatting and talking about me behind my back?!" she said, raising a bit of an eyebrow at he and Dani.   
"Oh Danielle had some very interesting things to say about you, Belle. You've been a very naughty girl, haven't you!" Richard raised his own eyebrow and smirked at her over his cocktail glass. She blanched and turned to Dani,  
"You didn't! Dani, tell me you didn't!"  
"Relax, Doll, I only told him the good stuff." Dani said, trying to reassure her, but Belle caught her wink to Richard.   
"Ok, that comment and your reaction makes me wanna hear much, much more now!" Richard piped in, "I think this is gonna call for some more drinks."  
"Oh God, I'm doomed!" Belle moaned, putting her head in her hands. The earlier threat of a headache was starting to make her neck all twingey.  
"No, really, all her stories were good. It makes me even more interested in the business proposition you mentioned earlier and still have yet to tell me about," Richard reassured her, putting a hand over hers. She patted it.   
"Thanks, but I'm not sure that's very reassuring right now, I know Dani all too well! She's very naughty and sneaky and usually get's away with whatever she does cuz she's so gosh-darned cute," Belle smiled at her friend who acted all twitterpated at the praise.   
"Oh stop, you're making me blush...God, you're terrible, Belle!" Dani replied, covering her face. Cali was making her way to the table again and the look on her face sent an icy chill down Belle's spine. Richard was enjoying the lovely banter, but he took great notice of her sudden tensing. Cali whispered something in her ear and the three of them saw her shudder and blanch.   
"He's here? Now? Tonight?" she breathed. Cali nodded,  
"Do I need to get Josh?" she asked. Belle shook her head,  
"No, give me a few minutes to think." The other three noticed how suddenly she looked sick.  
"Alright, by the way, that guy in the blue suit over at the bar gave me this for you," she handed her the note. Belle took it, her mind racing. Evers. Note. Trey...Think, Belle, don't collapse in front of Richard, save at least some of your dignity.  
"P-please excuse me..." she said suddenly, getting up and rushing backstage from the table. Richard slid to the edge of the seat and looked after her as Dani and Cali exchanged worried looks. Turning back to the ladies who look genuinely worried about their friend, he thought for a moment then got up and followed her. 

Backstage, Belle threw open the exit door and almost fell to her knees as she vomited over the edge of the step. She clutched her stomach and sobbed. All those memories she'd gotten over from all those years ago came flooding back hard and she swayed, falling back against the brick wall. She almost couldn't see through the tears to read the note. Tim wanted her back? He'd come because he wanted to ask her to go back to Scotland with him, but that was before he'd known she had a new business. He asked her if she'd ever consider going now. She couldn't breathe, nor could she think straight. One man wanted to take her away, another was someone who'd hurt her in a way no man ever should and still there was a third who was all kindness and truly interested in her ideas. It was that third man who startled her with a hand on her shoulder.  
"Belle, what's wrong. Dani and I were concerned when you ran out. You can tell me about it, I promise I won't judge." Richard took out his handkerchief and wiped the remnants of her sickness from her face, supporting her with his arms, "If there's something I can do, please tell me. Is it that guy I saw you with? Who's ass do I need to kick?" He smiled his adorable crooked smile at her, true concern written on his face. The fact that he even cared, regardless of sincerity, was too much for her. She couldn't make words come out, she just cried. He pulled her into his arms and held her, shushing her and petting her, trying to get her to calm down. Finally, after a few moments, she was able to speak and she held out the note to him,  
"Here, you can read it, I don't care, it's meaningless anyway, and..."   
"And?"  
"And... there's someone else here. Someone I hoped I'd never see again. He..."  
"Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" Richard leaned down to look her in the eyes and saw the pain in them. It was all she could do to nod as she bit her lip to keep from crying again. His blood boiled. He hated men who availed themselves of women whenever they felt like it. And there was something else, something deep inside him that wanted to protect this woman from people like that. He hardly knew her, at least in person, anyway, or did he. However, she WAS someone he could see himself with down the line maybe, but right now he wanted to fix the current situation for her. "Let me help."   
"You don't need to get involved. Trey's dangerous, he almost killed another friend of mine. I don't want you getting hurt or worse and then having her agent raise all kinds of hell with me about it-" he cut her off with a finger to her lips.   
"I want to, and I'm going to do whatever I can to get rid of this guy. Now, I'll be your boyfriend, or better yet, fiance, we'll go back in there and play it up. You do your thing, and find me when and if you need me, I'll fill Dani in on the ruse and everything will be just fine, you'll see! Now, let's fix up your make-up and go back out there and play the best damn parts we've ever played. Who knows, we might even finally win an Oscar for it!" he joked. His last comment finally coaxed a smile from her and he ran his finger under her chin as he smiled down at her. "See, things are better already. Now, the show must go on!" Belle led him to her dressing room and fixed herself up. Richard held his arm out for her and she took it and they sauntered back out to the club like a couple in love. They passed the owner's table and Richard nodded at Dani, she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Richard whisked Belle out onto the dance-floor, and held her close as they danced to a lovely rendition of "Moonglow". Richard rested his cheek against the side of her forehead and both closed their eyes, just letting the mood lead their movements. The song ended and the band played an upbeat Caravan”, one of her favorite swing numbers and Richard kept her on the dance floor, spinning and dipping her like a fool. Soon they were laughing nearly to tears and the crowd had thinned, leaving only the best dancers on the floor. When the number ended, Richard had her dipped low and the crowd was applauding them like crazy. Flushed and out of breath, they took a little bow and went back to their table.   
"Wow, impressive. Where you two practicing that backstage?" Dani asked, a little tongue in cheek.   
"Certainly not, we were making out..." Richard said with a rueful smile and kissed the back of Belle's hand that he still held.   
"We were not. Don't let him fool you. But he'll explain the situation," she dropped her voice and leaned across Rich towards Dani, "we've got a little play to perform, so from now on tonight, Rich and I are a couple, think you can help us with that?" Dani stared at her wide eyed.  
"Damn, woman, you work fast..." she shook her head in disbelief. "But yeah, I can help with that, I don't think I need to do anything though, those dances were enough to win over the crowd. Everyone keeps looking over here and smiling with those knowing grins, look for yourselves if you don't believe me. However, I think there are two gentlemen who have rather the opposite looks on their faces." Dani nodded towards the bar. Evers was standing at one end, and Trey at the other. Belle and Richard both saw them. Belle rose.  
"Need me to come with you?" Richard asked, still hanging on to her hand.  
"No, I think I can handle visiting tables on my own, I need to be a gracious host right now, but thanks, I'll keep you posted." She winked at Dani, then leaned down and planted a kiss just beside Richard's lips, caressing his cheek with her gloved hand. He squeezed her hand in response and smiled lovingly up at her. So help her God, he was gonna make her fall even more in love with him than she already was. Keep it together, Belle, keep it together and get through this night without making a fool of yourself and you'll be fine. When she turned to make her rounds, she saw him out of the corner of her eye as he watched her leave, his eyes lasciviously falling from her shoulders, down her bare back to her swaying hips in the rather form fitting, deep backed, velvet gown she wore. Oh Ms. Clooney would you ever be proud, she thought. She made her rounds to the tables on the floor and the tables on the main floor's upper level. She saw that Lori was already handling the first floor (or as the American's called it, the second floor) so she felt comfortable to make her way back over to the bar. She stopped at Evers' little table and handed him back the note.   
"I'm sorry, Tim, but the answer has to be no," for effect, she glanced over at Richard and smiled, he waved and blew her a kiss. A perfect little addition, she thought. "I'm really very happy here. Actually, I'm happier than I've ever been. Richard is the best thing to ever happen to me." She got a far away look as she watched him from across the room. Tim could see he was severely outmatched and that she'd moved to the "out of his league"” category. He smiled sadly,  
"Yeah, I can see that. I'm happy for you, Belle, really I am. Congratulations on the club, it really is quite something. And I hope you open one in my neck of the woods. Take care, hon. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime," he said. He gave her a side hug, finished his drink and settled the bill before leaving. Good, one thing down, one more to go, she thought. She hoped she wouldn't need Richard at the next juncture if she just kept ignoring Trey. She went to the bar's waitstaff computer and keyed in a couple of drinks and a dessert sampler with liqueur truffles to her table for Rich and Dani. She was just heading back to towards the table when Trey caught her arm.  
"We need to talk," he said roughly. She could tell he'd already been drinking, and she knew it wasn't her booze, Cali had told her she'd already made sure that he was continuously denied those drinks or else served them virgin style, his tab may have been free, but it wasn't the alcohol he'd hoped for.   
"We don't need to talk. You need to leave. How the hell did you get in here anyway?! I know you didn't get an invitation!” He pulled her back towards the restrooms and she was sure his hand would leave a bruise. She glanced at Richard, fear in her eyes. Please don't let him see this, but it was too late. She could tell he was pissed as he darted across the dance-floor as fast as he could. "I told you, you need to leave. Don't make me call my brother-in-law and God help you if my fiance catches you!" she hissed as he tried to get her back down the hall. Richard was there and he fairly threw Trey against the wall. All the pictures and the light fixtures rattled with the force.   
"Rich, don't..."  
"Trey, leave now and you won't get hurt!" Richard said through gritted teeth.  
“Oh-ho, so the little slut and her British guard-dog are threatening me now,” he said, staggering. Belle put a hand on Rich's chest before he lost his temper and beat the shit out of the drunk, then took off her glove in one swift movement,   
“Honey, hold my glove,” she said, handing Richard the bedazzled glove and he looked down at it in confusion, but Belle turned quickly and decked Trey right in the mouth and nose with her balled up fist, using her turn to add power to the punch. He staggered backwards and collapsed against the wall. The few people who had turned to stare applauded. “Shit, that hurt...Josh, get him the hell outta my club and make sure we file a restraining order against him!” Belle turned back to Richard and shook her hand out. Trey's teeth had scraped the skin off two of her knuckles and they were stinging something awful. Richard wore a look halfway between incredulity and glee, he stopped the men who picked up Trey,  
“Hang on a minute, I want him to see this,” they stopped as Richard pulled Belle into a deep kiss, dipping her back slightly, one arm around her waist, the other cradling her head. When they broke the kiss and he brought her back to an upright position, Belle could scarcely catch her breath. “She's mine, ya got that mate?!” he said as Trey glared bloody murder at him, his mouth and nose as bloody as his mood. If Trey wasn't convinced, she certainly was!  
“And don't let him bleed all over my floor!” Belle added when she finally found her voice again, Richard's arm around her waist felt so wonderful and it filled her with confidence. If this was a dream, it was a bloody fantastic dream, despite the unfortunate bits. Trey was put in the basement office until the police arrived and Josh handled all the paperwork and the restraining order for his sister-in-law. Even after all the gusto, Belle felt weak and it was all she could do to stay standing, leaning against Richard for support. Rich helped her over to a bar stool and took her injured hand in his,   
“Let's get this looked at shall we,” he said, running his thumb over the back of it. Josh had come back up to see if Belle was alright, brought the first aid kit for her hand, and told her he was taking care of everything. Richard took care of her hand in the gentlest manner he could before putting her glove back on for her. “How bout we get you a stronger drink, Love?” Jono slid two brandy's their way and Richard handed one to Belle, who had remained silent since her last quip to Trey. She took it and drank it down. “Good girl. Now that that's all over and done with, are you alright?” She continued to stare at the floor. Rich lifted her chin with his hand and ran his thumb just under her eye til she met his gaze. “Hey, he's not gonna hurt you again, I promise. I won't let him.” Belle snorted softly,  
“Thanks for your help, Richard, but we both know that probably isn't going to happen,” she whispered, “You're an big shot Hollywood actor who lives in New York and London and I'm a club owner and writer who lives in Houston Texas, far away from both places. It's a nice sentiment, but let's just be honest with each other, shall we,”she said, looking like she wanted to cry, but trying to be as straight forward and honest as she could be, even though it hurt.   
“I thought we were engaged, remember. What kind of a fiance would I be if I didn't try to cheer you up and protect you?" He smiled down at her, even though he knew she was right. “Let's forget about all this and have some more fun. You've got a great place here and guests that are loving it. Look at all these people having fun and enjoying themselves. You've created something amazing here, why don't you take a look at it and remind yourself about the good things that have happened!” He was right, she had to admit, she couldn't let the incident ruin her opening. The band was wrapping up “Lullaby of Broadway" and next would be the whole cast's performance of “There's No Business Like Show Business” and she had to cheer up for that. She regarded Richard with a smile. He was just as wonderful as she'd always dreamed he'd be. He was looking over the place and Belle leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, lingering a little bit before sitting back a little. He turned his head back to her and smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. He didn't know why he did it, he just felt like it was the right thing to do at the time. She tasted so good and her lips were so responsive to his. The opening chords for their song sounded and Lori sang her opening bars. She suddenly broke the kiss.   
“Shit, I've gotta go sing. Put a pin in that and we'll come back to it, yeah?” He laughed at her and nodded,  
“You bet your velvet covered buns!” She grinned at his joke and phony American accent as she made her way to her place for the song. She, Lori, and Tim led the Cast in their song to a standing ovation by the patrons for their unique and strategically placed rendition.   
The rest of the evening went smoothly and Belle, Richard, Dani, along with Cali and her husband Josh all had a nice little dinner after most of the guests had gone home. All of her friends and former cast mates that had come to wish her well were all pleasantly surprised at how fantastic the place looked and how well run it's opening night was and they all went home having had great food and drinks. Belle lounged on the couch in her dressing room, her head in Richard's lap.   
“You were fantastic tonight, you know that,” Richard said, running his fingers over her left arm. She'd since thrown her gloves and heels on her dressing table and they were both trying to wind down from the excitement. "I mean I've never seen someone take so many problems in stride and come out head and shoulders above the rest. It was amazing." He had already begun to feel more than comfortable with this woman and her friends and family, and he almost couldn't wait get to know them all better. "And I think I have to add that I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” Belle laughed at his constant stream of movie quotes.   
“You are such a geek, and hilarious too, ya know that?! So, what hotel are you stopping at?" she asked, catching his hand and studying the patterns on his palm.  
“The Marriott right there on the water. Not too far. But there's still a bill to settle here."  
“Absolutely not! You are not paying a cent for anything tonight, nor tomorrow night, if you choose to come back then. How many days are you here anyway?” she asked, sitting up and pulling her knees under her, much easier to do in her dressing gown. With her gloves and shoes, she'd also shed her evening gown to it's garment bag.  
“Three more. But that's not the bill I meant to settle. You owe me two things,” he said, holding up two fingers and raising his eyebrows at her.   
“I do? Oh, the book and that discussion. Right, well...” He shook his head,  
“One down, nope to the other, try again.” She frowned a little and cocked her head to one side trying to think what he could mean.   
“Um, the discussion...” he nodded “and....more liqueur truffles?"  
“Nope, you do owe me that discussion, but the other thing is a little more...shall we say, personal. You put yourself in debt when you so unceremoniously ended our little kiss and ran off to sing...” he smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh...OH! Richard! Are you serious?!” she said, a little shocked he'd be so forward. “You say I'm naughty, ha, I've got nothing on you, mate!”  
“That may be so, but are you going to settle your debt, or do I have to steal your payment from you?” he said, giving her his well known smolder and inching towards her. Her eyes grew wide, she had to be dreaming, this was absolutely crazy. She pinched herself, then she pinched his thigh and he yelped, “Hey! For that, you owe your fiance two kisses before we break off this engagement. You should be kissed, often, and by someone who knows how...”  
“Richard..." she started, but he silenced her as his lips brushed hers. She whimpered and melted as he pulled her into his arms and pressed her lips harder. His lips worked on hers and she was helpless to resist. God, he tasted amazing, he smelled amazing, and his arms felt amazing. Her breath came in little gasps and when his lips peeled themselves from hers, she was desperate to have them back. It was she who kissed him the second time, her hands moving to his face and creeping around to tangle in his hair. She was glad he'd taken off his hat and jacket while she had changed, they so would have gotten in the way. His arms tightened around her when she started to pull away.  
“Don't...not yet...” he pleaded in a husky whisper, then resumed his ministrations to her sweet, plump lips. Belle's mind was swimming, she was giddy and still couldn't quite believe she was kissing him like this. He finally released her, his arms slacking a little, yet remaining wrapped around her as he leaned his forehead against hers. “God, I don't know what's come over me. I never do things like this, ever. But you...you've done something to me I can't even begin to explain. I'm sorry, forgive me if I'm being too forward," he sighed, his breath hot against her lips and cheek. She shook her head a little, her heart in her throat.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, in fact, I have to thank you for the support you gave me tonight. I don't think I would have ever been able to get through it without you," she sat up a little, pulling away from him. “You should get back to your hotel, rest and I'll see you tomorrow. I'll swing by and pick you up for lunch round noon, then we can talk about the project and I can settle my bill with you,” she said, smiling at him.  
“Damn. I rather like you being indebted to me, and vice-versus. How about I come home with you and make you breakfast in the morning. I promise I'll be good.” He gave her his best innocent look and she laughed. He looked like a little kid who was contrite about getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 'Adorable sod,' she thought. She got up and he reluctantly let her go. She went to her dressing table, and thought for a moment before turning to regard him.  
“I usually don't take strange men home on the first night, and you are a strange one, but those puppy dog eyes are hard to resist. How about this, you can come home with me, little puppy, but you have to sleep in the guest room and behave yourself or it's the doghouse for you!” she tried to keep a stern face, but it melted into a grin at his expression. “I think you making breakfast might just be alright at that. Depending on how well you cook.” Richard got up and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
“How is it that I feel like I've known you for forever already?” he said, nuzzling her hair. She feels like home, he thought to himself, and she smells like roses.  
“I dunno, have you been stalking my Facebook and Twitter?” she asked with a laugh, her hands covering his.  
“What is it you say over here, I, uh, plead the fifth?” he replied sheepishly.  
“You're kidding! Have you really?!” she asked, greatly amused at his confession. He nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Ha! For someone with an aversion to social media , you sure seem to be delving into it awfully far.”  
“Well, I stalked your Twitter first, I thought you were cute, and I liked your conversations with Dani and the things you two tagged me in, so I covertly followed you through a, uh, friend. Following you on the official account might have brought too much unwanted attention to you and I didn't want that. After that I followed your Facebook, also covertly under the name 'Guy Lucas Thornton Gisborne', so when I got your invitation I was more than keenly interested to come and meet you, regardless of the hint of potential work.” Belle laughed.  
“Oh My God! YOU'RE GUY!?” he nodded, “Well then, 'Guy'," she made air quotes with her fingers, "it appears you have me at a disadvantage. I can get rather personal on Facebook as you well know, but the same is not said for you on Twitter, so I guess it'll be up to you to tell me all the pertinent bits if this friendship is gonna go anywhere. You're already awfully forthcoming as it is this evening, maybe that's a good sign for the future,” she said, turning her head a little towards him. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose."  
“That's the alcohol talking, Love. I think I had a few too many liqueur truffles, or maybe it was that mixed with the champagne,” he tried to stifle a yawn.   
“Regardless, it's time to go home. Now be a good puppy and you wait for me out there, play the piano or get another drink at the bar and I'll meet you in a few minutes after I've changed.” She peeled his arms from around her waist and pecked his cheek. He growled in her ear and pecked her back, grabbed his jacket and hat and left her to change. 'Dreaming,' Belle thought, 'I've got to be dreaming. When I walk out there, I'm gonna be the only one here and I'll have to go home alone.' She shook her head at the strange turn of events. But she was very wrong. She changed into a light lavender vintage dress and slung her purse and garment bag over her shoulder. Richard was sitting at the piano, pecking around with a melody while he waited.  
“I decided to forgo more alcohol in favor of some music, but I can't seem to make heads or tails of a melody with the alcohol t's'already in me...” he shook his be-hatted head. Belle held her hand out to him and he took it, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. As they walked towards the lobby, Belle keyed in a number on the LCD panel and the house lights started to fade as a soft beep let them know the alarm was set. When she didn't stop to lock-up, Richard paused, a question on his lips, but Belle answered it before he could say anything.  
“I don't even have to lock up. My former employer had the place all wired up, everything works with a simple LCD screen and thumb prints. It's a load off my mind that everything’s all set up. Josh, my brother-in-law does all the monitoring for me too,” she said as he slipped his arm around her waist. “Uh-uh, we'll keep this strictly platonic for the time being, Love!” she said as she pulled his arm from around her and firmly took his hand again.  
“Rats! Foiled again!” he laughed softly. They made their way to Belle's car and drove to her lake-view flat in Grogan's Point, not too far from The Woodlands Waterway where her club was located. In fact, the waterway that ran behind her club emptied into Lake Woodlands which could be seen from the top two floors of her flat. She pulled into her garage and they went inside.   
“Make yourself at home,"” she said as she led him up to the first floor, “I'm gonna drop this off in my closet and take what I need for tomorrow down to the car. Coffee's in the cabinet above the Keurig, wine's in the cabinet beside the fridge. You'll see the glasses and cups. Bedrooms and washrooms are upstairs.” She motioned to the kitchen as she started up the next flight of stairs.   
Richard hadn't realized how tired he really was until he found a seat on the couch in the living room. He was almost asleep as soon as he sat down. He'd barely managed to lay his hat and jacket on a chair before collapsing into the plush velvet of Belle's purple sofa. She must like purple or something, the club and her home were both decorated with it, not to mention what he'd seen of her wardrobe in pics from Facebook and Twitter. He hadn't intended to drift off on the sofa, but he dreamed about an intense make-out session with Belle on the very sofa on which he sat. “Mmmm, ma Belle. Dieu, tu gout deliciuex...Je te veux tellement...” he moaned in his sleep. Belle was just coming back down the stairs with her bags and overheard his moan. She smirked. He spoke French too? That man really was her dream come true. She quickly put her things in the car, then came back up. She laid a throw over him and took off his shoes, then quietly crept upstairs to her own room. She could barely stay awake to brush her teeth before climbing into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard awoke a little while later and took notice of the lights, the throw, and that fact his shoes were off. He toyed with just staying there, but his neck was killing him, a bed would probably save him from a terrible neck ache the next morning. Where did she say the bedroom was? He fumbled around in the dark and made his way up the stairs. He made a pit-stop in the bathroom, then came back out to deliberate which room he was supposed to go to. He picked one and when his eyes had adjusted he realized he was in the wrong room. For a fleeting moment he considered going to one of the guest room, but he was far too tired to walk those few feet. He quietly and softly laid down next to Belle and gently wrapped an arm around her. She stirred a little and settled back into him, but didn't wake. It had been a long time since he'd spooned with a woman, let alone a lovely woman like Belle. He wouldn't let his mind say it, but he was pretty sure he might be in danger of falling in love with her. The next thing he knew, it was morning and they were still in their spooning position. He checked the clock, then dropped a gentle kiss just behind her ear. He gently got up and went down to the kitchen to see what was available for breakfast.   
Belle awoke to the smell of cinnamon rolls and coffee. She smiled and turned over, she could smell Richard's scent on her pillow and smirked. What a naughty devil he was. She stretched and got up, going through her morning ritual before coming out of her bathroom to see Richard standing there with a make-shift tray of food. He'd used a cookie sheet to carry it all up and she laughed.   
"Breakfast is served, My Queen," he said, bowing slightly. "Come have a sit and eat." Belle did as she was told and sat down on her bed. He set the make-shift tray on her lap and sat down beside her.   
"How in the world did you make cinnamon rolls. I didn't even know I had the stuff to make them!" she said, nom-ing into one. Dear Lord, it was delicious.   
"I foraged for a bit until I found what I needed and voila! Cinnamon Rolls A La Armitage," he laughed at his own joke. Belle rolled her eyes at him.   
"Good Lord, I'm not gonna be able to fit in my dress tonight if I eat many of these, they're delicious. So is the coffee. Ya know, I might just keep you around after all," she said, taking another bite. Richard smirked,

"Do I know how to treat a lady right or what!" he chuffed, pecking her on the cheek. Belle turned her head a little towards him and he chuckled a little, their noses close. "You've got a little icing..." he wiped the icing away with his thumb and licked it. Dear God, he was so naughty, Belle thought, staring at the way his tongue and lips glided along his thumb. Lawd, but he was intoxicating. Without thought Richard leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Tres delicieux," he breathed when their lips parted. Belle quickly turned back to her breakfast before she swooned completely. They were both silent for a few moments.  
"I'm having a thought," Belle said after a while.  
"Pound for it," Richard replied. Belle smiled,  
"I thought it was a penny."  
"Well my experience may be limited, but most of your ideas usually turn out to be amazing, so therefore they deserve more worth..." he answered, stealing a strawberry from her plate.  
"Very well. So my idea is this. Why spend money on an expensive hotel, when you've already made yourself at home here. My only stipulation is that you have to at least cook some, I really don't like to do it, but I will bake for you, how does that sound?"  
"Hmm, let me think-Yes! It's a marvelous idea!" Richard said. For some strange reason he felt like he had indeed already begun to feel at home here. He wasn't in the least alarmed at how quickly he'd begun to fall for this woman, maybe it was because he'd already spent almost two years talking with and getting to know her online without her even knowing who he really was. He smirked to himself for his prowess at the ruse.  
"You seem a little pleased with yourself, what's up?" Belle asked, finishing off her second roll as her phone rang, "Dangit, hold that thought." She reached for her phone and saw it was Dani calling, Rich had seen the caller ID too and took it from her before she could protest.  
"Morning, female me," he said. Belle could hear Dani gasp a little on the other end, then laugh.   
"Morning yourself, is our girlfriend available or are you two, ahem, indisposed?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" he laughed at her. "She's here, hang on a sec."  
"I'm gonna get you back for that!" Belle whispered before taking the phone from him. "Hey, girl. What's up?"  
"Well, for starters, did you forget about the con today?! I thought we were gonna do the Valar photo-shoot finally. Even your little brother is already here!"  
"Oh My Valar, I totally did forget about it! Crap, I've gotta find a costume for Rich! Lemme see what I can throw together and I'll call you in a bit."  
"Sure thing, I'll be waiting for it, Nicholas and Day are about to have a fit cuz you're not here yet, even though they know you've got the club opening, which they are coming to tonight, by the way!"  
"Fantastic! Gotta run now, will call in a bit!" Belle hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Ok, think Belle. How are we gonna finagle this..."  
"Fina-gala-what?! And what do you mean costume?!" Richard raised an eyebrow at her. Without answering she continued her thoughts out loud,  
"Speaking of Gala, she's gonna freak over you...oh hey, I've got it, lemme call Chris and see if he brought his Sandy, that might just be perfect, or maybe Vader....oooh, you could pull of Vader really well!" she said as she handed him the make-shift tray and rolled to get out of bed on the opposite side, running to her closet with her phone.   
"Hey! Wait! Are you gonna tell me what's going on or what?!" he said, setting the cookie sheet on the dresser and following her.   
"Oh, yeah, sorry! Ok, so the hotel you're staying at is having a comic convention this weekend..."  
"Yeah, I know, I was rather worried I might get recognized, which is one reason why I so readily accepted your invitation to stay here. What about it?"  
"Well, see that's one reason Dani is here. She could go to the Con and come to the Club opening. Nicholas and Day are coming tonight too. And I totally forgot we were supposed to do our Valar photo-shoot today. We still have time to get that done and everything else for tonight. Hold this," she said, handing him a hanger with a midnight navy-blue gown on it. "I'm gonna call Chris and see if he or Alan brought either their Sandy or Vader so you could borrow it so no one will recognize you!"  
"Sandy? Vader? As in Darth Vader?" he said, still holding up the giant swath of sparkly navy fabric hanging on the hanger.  
"Yeah. You're so tall, Vader might work perfectly for you." she said, pulling down a box with accessories in it and handing it to him.   
"What in the hell are you getting me into?!" he said with a concerned look. She smiled sweetly at him and some of his fears seemed to dispel.  
"Oh, hush, I think you might just find it fun!" She turned and took the box and hanger from him and carried it to the bed. "Now to call Chris." She dialed him up and waited for him to answer. "Hey, Chris, it's Belle. I know you're at the Marriott already, but did you happen to bring your Sandy, or maybe Alan brought his or Vader? I've got a friend who suddenly showed up and I was wondering if we could borrow one of them so he could have something to wear this afternoon before we have to leave for the Club, which reminds me, you and the gang are coming tonight, right?"z  
"Uh, yeah. Alan's got his Vader with him, don't think he's planning on wearing it today either, hang on and lemme ask him...and yes Amy, Shelby, and I are most definitely coming tonight, especially after seeing all the posts and pics from last night! Hang on and lemme grab Alan for ya," Chris said over the phone. In a few minutes, he came back, "Hey, yeah, Alan says sure thing, if he can fit in it, it might be too tall for him."  
"Rich is 6'2 and a half, he'll be fine! Believe me! We're headed over there now, be there in like 3 minutes."  
"Lucky! See ya when ya get here, we've got our armour room and Alan and I can help get him situated."  
"Alrighty, see you in a few!" Belle hung up the phone again and turned to Rich. "Ok, looks like you'll get Vader-ized after all. We can get you checked out of the hotel and your stuff put in the armour room until we leave for the club. I was hoping to show you around, but we can do that tomorrow. Lemme go throw something on and we'll get going." Richard was a little confused, but he figured out she wouldn't steer him wrong when it came to having fun. He also knew she'd been an personal appearance agent and knew how to keep him safe from fans too. Hmm, Vader, eh, this would be interesting. "Rich, think fast!" He looked into the bathroom just in time to see her toss a bag to him, which he caught.   
"Damn woman! You coulda killed me! What do you have in here? Bricks?"  
"No, my Mara Jade costume, I think it'll go really nice with your Vader, the crowd will eat it up anyway! Oh, and here's a shirt and pair of pants if you wanna change, they should fit you," she said as she tossed them to him too. The black polo shirt had a 501st Legion logo on it and the pants were black BDUs.   
"You keep mens clothes here too? Is there something I'm missing?"  
"No, I keep some mens clothes to wear for armour parties or creative days, they're more comfortable and my boobs actually fit in them. I've got some extra for when Sammy comes to stay with me too. Those pants are actually for my Stargate off-world gear. Thought you might wanna keep your nice clothes nice, rather than get them wrinkled-well more wrinkled than they are. I should have given you something to wear last night, sorry about that," she came out of the closet with a black spaghetti strap tank and black leggings on and pulled her red hair back into two low braids which she pinned up into a low chignon. "Ok, you go get changed and I'll throw this stuff in the car."  
"Whatever you say, Your Worship!" Rich smiled looking at the clothes she'd tossed to him.   
"You're starting to catch on!" she replied, pecking him on the cheek. "I might just have to make you a Han Solo costume one day...that is if you behave today and don't go too nerdy crazy on me!" She picked up the bag and box and flung the plastic covered, sparkly, navy monstrosity over her shoulder to carry down to the car. When she came back up to the living area, she had a black bag ready to put his nicer clothes in and handed him a 501st hat and a pair of sunglasses.   
"You've just got everything covered, don't you! I'm really loving this, especially when all I have to do is cook in return!" Richard laughed, he tossed his stuff in the bag and grabbed Belle around the waist. "You know, friend, I think I'd like to do this more often!"   
"I'd like that too, sadly Cons and 501st events don't happen all that often and with you so far away a lot of the time...."  
"No, I mean, this. You and me. Spending time with you, I feel like we've been friends for ages already, so why not. You've already invited me to stay here, so how about I start coming here more often?" Belle was a little surprised to hear him talk like this. She hadn't expected their friendship to blossom so quickly. She was forgetting that they'd already been 'friends' online for a much longer time, but she was quite pleased with it.   
"As long as you can behave and keep your hands to yourself..." she sighed heavily and looked at the floor. "I have to be honest, Richard. I'm totally fine with being friends, but I'm not up for a relationship right now. I've got so much baggage, I need to relieve myself of some of it before anything like that can happen."  
"Hey, I don't care if we never have a relationship like that. I'm more than content to just be your forever friend. But I will tell you this, I'll be here when you do want a relationship, and I'll be the first in line. Besides, what's some kissing and cuddling between friends, eh?" He growled and nibbled at her chin, peppering her jaw with kisses as he hugged her tight.  
"You're terrible, you know that!" Belle squealed, laughing at his attack of her face. "Now come on, lemme go, we're gonna be late!" she said, pushing him off her. He took the bag with his clothes in it and she grabbed her purse and phone and they headed down to the garage hand in hand. Belle pulled up a video of The Piano Guy's "Cello Wars" on her phone and handed it to Rich. "Here, it'll put you in the spirit," she said as she started the car and they headed to the hotel. She parked in the garage and they hurried to where Chris and Alan were waiting for her. She ran into her little brother as they rounded the corner.   
"Red! You made it!" he said, hugging her.  
"Hey baby brother, I did finally, and with a friend in tow. I'm sure you know who this is. Rich, this is my little brother Sam, or Samwise as Mum and I call him. He's running the Club's table. Listen, we'll catch up to you, we've gotta change and we'll see ya in a bit." Sam seemed a little flustered as he shook hands with Richard, unsure if he was seeing things or not. So he'd actually accepted her invite and come after all. Sweet, but wait, they came in together, did he spend the night at her place, or here in the hotel? Those questions would have to be answered later as she was already pulling him towards the 501st's Green Room. Sam went on to the club's table dressed in his Trek gear. They had swung it so The Chorus Line Club could have the space next to the USS Europa's table and their Sci-Fi series “"Kaliope"” table so he and The Eds, as she called them, could run all three tables together. Belle and Richard continued on to where Chris and Alan were waiting for them. "Ok, so Richard, this is Chris Smith and Alan Steinberg, they'll help you get into Vader while I put on Varda for a bit, then I'll change into MJ for later, K?" It was all Richard could do to nod as he shook hands with Chris and Alan. The guys saw his nervousness and reassured him,  
"First time in costume?" Alan asked.  
"Not bloody likely!" Belle and Chris said simultaneously, then they all laughed. "You know who this is, right Alan?!" Chris said to his buddy. Alan shook his head. "Dude, it's Thorin Oakenshield!"  
"Holy Shit, Belle! You're dating THE Thorin Oakenshield!!!" Alan said. Richard put his hands up,  
"Not so loud, mate. We don't want the whole of the hotel down on my head!...but yes, she is dating Thorin Oakenshield or rather Guy Lucas Thornton Gisborne, now she and Richard Armitage, on the other hand, are just friends."  
"Oi! I thought she were datin' Cap'n Jack Sparrow, mate?!" Chris said in his best Johnny Depp impression.  
"You, shut it, Pirate, Scarlette's still Sparrow's, when he behaves that is. You three need to stop fanboy-ing and get Rich in that Vader suit already!" Belle shook her head, smiling at the three. She'd never live this down. She slipped her blue gown on, her star filled black wig, lit up her star crown and put it on before calling Dani. When she told them where to meet them, she turned back to the boys who'd by now gotten Richard in Vader. "Hot damn, what is it about you and black leather?!" she smirked at him.   
"Who'd your daddy, Princess?" Richard said, wiggling his hips in her direction.  
"Oh dear GOD, what have I done to deserve this. This is neither the time, nor the place and I'm not wearing Leia today, I'll be changing into Mara Jade in a bit. Right now we have a panel to get to. Chris, since you're dressed in your Imp Officer, can you wrangle Richard and give him a few pointers about range of vision, etc.?"  
"Sure thing, Your Worship," Chris said, elbowing Richard. Belle glared daggers at him, then smirked and shook her head at them.   
"You two are impossible! Come on!" They left the changing room and headed towards one of the panel rooms where they were to meet with the moderator and Dani's group. Dani tried to peer through the Vader eye-holes,  
"Uh...Rich?" she asked. Vader nodded. "Oh man, this is priceless! I've gotta take a pic!" They could hear Richard groan and chuckle a little.   
"Oh for heavens sake, Dani. You can't even tell it's him!" Belle rolled her eyes at her best friend.  
"Doesn't matter, I'll know it's him!!" she said and snapped a pic with her phone.   
"You should wait and take one with the bucket off when I change costumes," Belle laughed. "Come on, let's get this panel done! You too, Nicholas!" she remarked, shooing them all into the room. Nicholas and Day were whispering back and forth and giggling and pointing at Vader. Dear Lord, what had he let Belle get him into. The panel went well, it was about costuming and they got into a bit of a Middle Earth-off with each other since they'd all decided to wear Melkor, Mairon, Varda, and Vana to do said panel. Rich and Chris watched from the back of the room til it was over, then they went to the vendor's hall so they could get their Valar photos in front of the LOTR backdrop at the Middle Earth club booth. After their photo-shoot they must have gotten stopped 1 or 12 times for photo ops, whether it was people wanting Vader pics or a group shot of the Valar, it was slow going to get back to the changing room. Once there, Belle changed into her leather catsuit, pulled her hair out of the braids, teased it and sprayed the crap out of it, all the while laughing at Dani, Nicholas, and Day taking pics of Rich in the Vader costume. Rich made his Muppet face, as Belle called it, and Dani snapped a pic, "I want a copy of that one!" Belle had said.  
"Ooo, I've got a good idea, get a pic of Vader kissing Mara Jade! That'd be funny!" Chris interjected. Belle glared daggers at him again,  
"You're just itching for knuckle sandwich, aren't you, Smith!" she said, threatening a fist in his direction. Chris cringed and held his hands up,  
"Uncle Lars! Uncle Lars!" Rich and the others looked at him like he'd lost his mind, and Belle laughed out loud at the reaction.   
"Oh come, on, please tell me somebody got it....you know, Uncle...Uncle Lars, Luke Skywalker's uncle...Nobody?!" Belle looked form one to the other.  
"I got it, I just chose to ignore it..." Dani said blandly.  
"Wow! Tough crowd, tough crowd!" Chris said in his best Groucho Marx impression, "It's an inside joke Mara-Belle and I have, you'll get used to it. If it's not Pirates humour it's Star Wars, and we usually always have a bad feeling about everything..." Richard got that one,   
"I get that reference!"  
"Thank you Heinz Kruger...er, Captain Britain...Union Jack?" Belle named off some more geek humour references, only to be trumped by Rich yet again.  
"You're welcome, Agent Carter," he replied. Chris shook his head,  
"I give up, you two have got me beat for king and queen of the movie references for sure!"  
"Aww, aren't my little nerds so cute! Now come on and pucker up, I want this pic too!" Dani said. Belle rolled her eyes and Richard raised an eyebrow. He leaned down and grabbed Belle's left knee and wrapped her leg around his hip before dipping her and kissing her spectacularly to many clicks of the shutter.   
"Aww, that's an adorable pic! But don't let Luke Skywalker see it!" another female voice commented. They turned to see Chris' wife Amy and their daughter Shelby regarding them with adorable expressions.   
"Ok, that's enough mushy stuff now, those pictures do not go up on Facebook, is that understood!" Belle said as Rich set her back upright, he pecked the end of her nose before letting her go completely.   
"Hey, weren't you in Captain America?" Shelby asked Richard. He nodded and put a finger up to his lips,  
"But that's our secret," he replied. She grinned and nodded before grabbing her officer hat from the table, "Reporting for duty, Lord Vader." She gave him a smart salute and he saluted her back.   
"Looks like the Imperials are in the house! Now let's get this show on the road, we've only got a few more hours before we've gotta get ready for tonight."   
"I cannot wait to see the club all decked out in full regalia. That building party was so much fun!" Amy said, walking with them.   
"I just wanna dance! Can I dance with Vader?" Shelby asked. Richard gave her his trademark double thumbs up and she giggled and fist pumped the air. "Yaassss!!!"   
"You guys are in for a real treat tonight. Hopefully things go much smoother than they did at the beginning of last night..." Belle said.   
"Oh hush, everything went great, and you handled the problems like a wiz!" Dani chided her.   
"If you say so!" Belle replied, poking her in the arm. The group went down to the main floor of the convention and checked in at the Club's table, then walked around some. Belle had a few extra exhibitor's badges for both the Club and Geek Street Fashion, the branch of her company that she'd created with her younger brother. Richard was getting such a kick out of walking the floor without being recognized. Of course people took pictures with the Imperials and Lord Vader, but that was because Vader is a rock star, and the greatest part of it was no one had any clue there actually was a real star underneath that well-known mask. By the time they had to head out to the club, Richard was like a giddy kid in a candy-store. He'd had Chris stop and buy something for Belle and Belle had done the same thing on her own. They'd swung by the grocery store to grab some food for the next day, before going back and stopping at a store Rich had seen that he wanted to go in. After his rabbit trail stop they continued on to the Club to get ready. With a fresh clean suit, Richard waited at the bar for Belle to change as guests began arriving. He'd already made a song request for "Miss Lola", the nickname that she'd kindly explained another three times in the car on the way there. He straightened the tie he'd bought that day a little nervously and stuck his hand in his pocket to make sure the little present he'd bought for Belle was still there. It was, just as it had been the last five times he'd checked. He noticed heads turning to look at something behind him and he turned to see Belle in a gorgeous purple satin gown that could have rivaled the one she'd worn the previous night. Her red hair was swept up into a outrageously high pin-up style and she was a knock out. He had to remind himself to breathe as she sauntered over to him.   
"Y-you l-look incomprehensibly gorgeous. Now I know why you smirked at me when I bought this tie," he said, trying to regain the use of his tongue as his arms snaked around her waist. Belle smirked at him again, blushing a bit.   
"I just thought you were buying it because purple's my favorite colour, it does match awfully well, doesn't it!" she replied, smoothing a silver gloved hand over the satin tie.  
"Hey, I got you something today. You want it now, or should we wait til we get back home."  
"Ah, so you've taken to calling it home have you?" Belle raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned broadly, nuzzling her cheek.   
"Fuck it if it's forward, but I'm more comfortable with you than I am anywhere on my own," he whispered in her ear.   
"Well in that case, maybe we'll wait to exchange presents back at home," she smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek, "I've gotta greet my guests. You know where our table is, drinks are on the house tonight," she said over her shoulder as she moved off. His eyes followed the sway of her hips and he began to get a little warm. God, he was smitten, downright, puppy-eyed, tongue-hanging-out smitten. That was all there was too it. Maybe he'd better take advantage of that open tab as soon as possible. He ordered his drink, then made his way to their table. "Theirs", "ours", he liked the way those words sounded when she said them. "Home", ugh, that word filled him with both bliss and dread. He only had two more days left there with her before he had to fly back to NYC for the press tour of his latest film. Shit, how was he gonna survive. Did she feel like he did, would she even miss him when he left, when would he get to see her again? All those questions flooded his mind as he sat there at their table, just watching her be a gracious hostess. He hardly noticed when Dani, Nicholas and Day sat down with him.   
"Why so glum, chum?" Dani asked.   
"Huh? Oh, hey. Sorry, was thinking about something," he replied as he shook his head to clear the fog of depression that was beginning to hit.   
"You're thinking about when you have to leave, aren't you?" Dani said, softly, leaning away from the other couple who were just trying to take it all in.   
"How did you-" he started.  
"You forget, I'm you in a female's body, remember?" she whispered, chuckling a bit.   
"Oh, right. I forgot about that....you're absolutely right, though. I don't wanna leave Tuesday and it's gonna kill me to have to do so. Can I be totally honest for a minute?" Dani regarded him sympathetically.   
"Of course, is something wrong?"  
"No, nothing wrong per-say, more like everything's right for once. I've had girlfriends, been friends with women before, and I've been single a long time. But with her, everything just seems like it's been this way for forever, like everything's suddenly fallen into place. I'm comfortable with her wherever we are. It just feels so right, Dani; and it's even a little scary. I mean I pride myself in being level-headed enough to think things through and weigh every option, but it's like all of that has suddenly been chucked out the window. I feel like a love-sick teenager and I'm ok with that. She's gotten under my skin and I don't wanna get her out...ever..." he said, sighing heavily as she glided across the floor to greet the Smiths. Dani smiled as she watched him. She'd never expected him to act like this, let alone even show up to Belle's club like this. Nor had she expected him to "casually stalk" her friend via Twitter and Facebook. He was right, he was acting like a love-sick teenager and it was pretty clear to those who'd seen them together earlier in the day, that there was a special spark between them. But she knew that at this point, Belle needed to take it slow for a bit and Dani wasn't sure if Richard could do that, but she hoped he could, for both their sakes. Richard was exactly what Belle needed. Yes, they both had a temper, but it was everything else that Richard possessed that Belle really needed. He was safe, he was stable, he was compassionate, and he was in love with her. He had everything her former boyfriends didn't, and Dani knew all about those guys, even if she'd never met them. She grinned at Richard as his face lit up to see Belle headed his way. She put her hands out for him and he rose to meet her, dipping her a little as he pecked the end of her nose so as not to muss her make-up. "May I have this dance, M'Lady?"  
"Oh you!"” she chortled. “"Not right now. Apparently, I've been requested to sing something, already! So since everything seems to running smoothly without much help from me, I must concede to the request. But don't worry, darling, I'll save a dance for you for sure!" Belle said, giving him a squeeze. She shimmied a little before heading to the stage as Phillip introduced her,  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's my distinct privilege to introduce our delightfully divine hostess, Miss Lola as she comes to sing a requested favorite among the cast here." He leaned over to her and whispered the song in her ear. She laughed,  
"Oh this is priceless. I suppose I had it coming some time or other, but whoever requested this song, I will find you. So without further ado, Whatever Lola Wants from Damn Yankees..." Phillip struck up the band and Belle sang, scanning the room to find out who'd requested the song. When she got to Richard he could barely keep a straight face and she knew it was him. She gave him her best "you're gonna get it, sonny-boy" look, but sang the rest of the song specifically to him. As per usual, she received a standing ovation complete with loud whistles and cat calls from her friends, especially Richard. She took her bow and headed backstage as she wiggled a finger at Richard to join her.  
"That was spectacular! And yes, you were asking for it for choosing that silly nom-de-plume!" Rich said as he followed her into her dressing room. She leaned against her dressing table and shook her head at him.  
"You, Sir, are going to be bad for business, at least my business anyway," she said. He moved swiftly to her and gathered her in his arms.  
"I'll take that as a compliment," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. As he swayed them to the bands gentle jazz rhythm.   
"You probably shouldn't. I mean I'm gonna be miserable when you're gone, a bloody miserable wreck and it'll be all your fault!"  
"Don't let's think about that now. We still have two whole days left together. Besides, whatever Lola want, Lola gets, right?...so what does Lola want?" he said, trying to cheer her up.  
"I don't care what Lola wants, I care what Belle wants, and what I want...."  
"Yes, go on..."  
"Doesn't matter. In two days we have to check back in with reality and this little bubble where time has stood still will pop and be over and done with. I'll go back to running my businesses and you'll go back to whatever press tour or photo-shoot or interview for a film you have and that will be-" Richard silenced her with his mouth on hers. He kissed her softly at first, then harder and deeper, his desire pressing against her and pushing all propriety aside. Belle's arms instinctively went around his neck and she returned his kisses with fervor. Oh God, he tasted so good. Richard's arms held her tighter as they kissed. Neither wanted that moment to end. Fuck following proper time lines and due course and personal baggage, she'd marry him right then if he asked her. And he would have asked her in that very moment if he could have, but Belle broke the kiss. "Don't tempt me anymore, I can't handle it. We should get back, I'm neglecting my duties. We can discuss this later, back at home."  
"Belle, I didn't mean-"  
"I know. I know what you meant. But I can't talk about this right now," she said, 'it's killing me' she added to herself. She turned around to fix her lipstick in the mirror, then stuck her hand out for Richard's. He took it and kissed it, searching her face for something that would tell him what she was thinking, but he could make nothing out. She smiled at him as if nothing was wrong, great acting on her part. He had felt her tremble in his arms, heard her whimpers and moans as he kissed her, she wanted him, at least he thought she did. He'd asked her later if his suspicions were correct. He had to know. They danced and talked with friends, enjoying the evening's smooth progression. That night, they walked up the stairs hand in hand, silently thinking. Richard took his bags to the guest room and left Belle to change in peace. When she came back out he had tea made for them. She smiled, Earl Grey with Vanilla, her favorite. He must have remembered from their Facebook chats. He was so thoughtful like that.   
"Can we talk?"  
"Richard, please. I-I don't wanna talk. Can we just be together without talking tonight. I'm exhausted," she replied. "Oh, but first, I have a present I got you today." She pulled a small box out of her hoodie pocket and handed it to him. He did the same.   
"I got something for you too. But let me open mine first, K?" Belle nodded. He opened the little box and pulled out a pair of Lego Vader cufflinks. He laughed heartily.  
"So you'll always remember your first, official nerd convention as a civilian and your first taste of getting to experience it in costume like the rest of us do," she said.   
"They're perfect! I'll have to wear them for my next photo-shoot, that is if they let me. That way you'll be with me and we can have a little inside joke every time somebody shares the pics from it! Thank you," he leaned over and kissed her temple. "Your turn." Belle smiled at him, sadness tinging her expression. She opened the little bag he'd handed her and pulled a Lego figure out with a little note card. It was a necklace of Lego Thorin with the Arkenstone. 'You are my Arkenstone - Love, Thorin' the note read. A large, hot lump rose in Belle's throat as tears came to her eyes. She held a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing. Suddenly she dove into his arms and he held her while she cried, shushing her. They sat there like that for what seemed like forever.   
"Rich..." she started, hardly able to form words. "I-I..." suddenly she pushed herself out of his arms and ran to her room, still clutching the necklace and note to her chest. He wanted to go after her, but he thought he should give her some space instead. Instead he texted her,  
"Sry <3" it said. He heard her phone beep, so he knew she got it. He put their teacups in the refrigerator should she want to reheat hers in the morning, then turned out the lights and headed to his own room. He set his little Vader cufflinks on the table next to the bed and turned out the light. They even glowed in the dark, so he could see them as he lay there. His phone beeped.  
"Me 2" was Belle's reply text. He smiled, at least she replied. He couldn't sleep so he just lay there, thinking how he could come back, how he could figure out a way so they could be together more often. He'd never actually expected this to happen when he came here, he certainly hadn't intended it...or had he? He was beginning to realize that he could very well have fallen in love with her over the last two years they'd spent talking on Facebook, even with her being blissfully unaware of who he really was. He felt a pang of guilt, he'd lied to her all that time, or at least misrepresented himself to her. He stared at the darkened ceiling for awhile, then turned on his side and stared at the Darth Vader cufflinks as they began lose their glow.


	3. Chapter 3

A noise startled him from his dozing thoughts. He had no clue how long he’d laid there, but he got up and went to the door, maybe Belle had gotten up. He opened the door to see, but her door was still closed and no light shone underneath it. Then he heard it again. Something or someone was downstairs. He crept down one floor to see if he could see anything and saw someone coming in the door from the balcony. Convinced that this person was not supposed to be there, he sprinted back upstairs and went to Belle's room, locking the door securely behind himself. He tried gently waking her,   
"Belle, honey, Wake up,"  
"Huh?...Wha-Rich!?' she said, groggily.  
"Shh, call the police, there's someone downstairs. Go in the closet and lock in the door if you can," he whispered, handing her her mobile phone.  
"Oh God, Richard! You don't think it could be a fan or someone who recognized you do you?" Belle whispered back. He was touched that her first thought was for him and his heart nearly skipped a beat.   
"I don't know, just do what I told you and stay safe," he kissed her forehead and pushed her in the direction of her bathroom.   
"Grab one of those swords on the wall, they're all sharp, just in case,"  
"Go!" he whispered, harsher than he'd meant to as he heard footsteps on the stairs. When she went to make the call, he did indeed grab one of those swords, just in case. The intruder tried the handle and found it locked, he jiggled it harder and Richard took a deep breath before speaking.   
"I suggest you leave, the police have already been called," he said through the door.   
"Belle?! Who's in there with you?! Is that the asshole from the Club-that fancy Brit?! Are you sleeping with him!?" Richard recognized the voice as belonging to Trey from the evening before.   
"I told you before, leave. I'm armed,"  
"I'm not talking to no dandy English twat," he tried the door again, harder this time. "Belle?! Why are you with him?! I still love you, I promise I'll be better from now on, please!"   
"Belle is no longer any of your concern. You're currently breaking several laws at the moment. Leave now and we won't press charges."  
"Belle is none of your concern, ya dirty bastard. She's still mine, even if she is giving you head."  
"Shut your mouth and get out, now. I'm warning you!"  
"Trey?! What are you doing here?! You need to leave, now!" Belle said, coming out of the bathroom. She was still holding her phone and the line was open to the 911 dispatcher so she could hear everything going on.   
"Stay in the closet, Belle, please!" Richard whispered.   
"Maybe I can talk him down, at least until the police get here," she whispered back. "Trey, I've already told you, there can be nothing between us, there never has been, I've never been yours and I never will be."  
"Why don't you want me anymore? I can change, I promise!" he tried, trying the door again.  
"Trey, just stop trying to open the door and sit down, I'll talk to you, but you have to calm down." Richard set the sword down on the bed and moved to Belle.   
"You don't have to do this," he said, "we can just wait him out."   
"What are you saying in there?! Is he trying to fill your mind with lies? Don't listen to him, he's not right for you! I'm the only one who can give you what you need!" Richard's blood was beginning to boil, far too much for his own liking as he picked the sword back up, expecting he might need to defend them both. His anger could be volatile, but he was trying to keep it in check for Belle's sake. Belle was beginning to grow exasperated herself. Trey tried the door again, this time kicking it, before he took a few steps back and ran into it. The door hit Richard in the face and knocked him out, the sword flew out of his hand and fell to the ground on the other side of the bed. All Trey saw was Belle and he moved to her. She took a step back and bolted for the closet, but Trey was too fast. He grabbed her and flung her against the shower window. It shattered as her head hit it hard, embedding glass fragments in her scalp. She was dazed and Trey tried to kiss her, but she pushed her palm up into his nose and heard a sickening pop. Trey reeled in pain, but managed to fling her against the marble counter as he pressed himself against her, trying to tear at her clothes as he bit her neck. “"You're still mine, Baby. He's not what you need. Have you forgotten how good we had it?!"” he said. The dispatcher heard and was recording every word.   
“"Good?! You raped me!! Trey, stop this! Please! There was never anything between us then and there never will be, despite what you did to me. How many times must you hear it...?!"” Belle tried to feel behind her, looking for something she could use as a weapon. His grip was becoming unbearable, it felt like he'd break her back with all the pressure of him on top of her against the counter, and she'd seen that look in his eyes before, the time he'd almost killed her friend. Her fingers found a metal nail file and jabbed it at Trey. She connected with his neck and she felt it sink into his flesh as warm, sticky, wetness spurted out, all over her hand, spraying her face. Trey made a sound between a gag and a chocked scream, as he clutched at his neck. He backhanded her hard and she reeled, hitting her shoulder hard into the counter as she fell to the floor. He jumped on top of her and tried to strangle her and she jabbed at him again and again with the nail-file. She must have hit something major in her blind stabs to rid herself of him because he shrieked again and ran from the apartment. In the moonlight that streamed through the bathroom window, she saw a blood trail on the floor showing the trail of his hasty retreat. She lay there for a few moment, trying to make her body move, finally resorting to crawling to get back into the bedroom. Richard was out cold, a tiny trickle of blood from his nose and forehead where the door had hit him. She reached for his hand before collapsing and passing out.   
“"Hello?! Are you still there?"” said the operator. “"If you can hear me, the police are almost there, hang on."” She stayed on the line until the police and EMTs made their way into the flat and set about their investigation after seeing that both Belle and Richard were still alive and cared for by the EMTs. Richard woke to an EMT wiping the blood from his face. He sat up rather suddenly, then grabbed his head as a massive headache hit him hard.  
“"My girlfriend, is she hurt? Did you get the guy that did this?"” he asked.  
“"We're gonna take her in the other room so the detectives can process the scene. Are you ok to walk?"” Richard nodded and he followed as the EMTs carried Belle into the living room to treat her while the police got Richard's statement. There were some strange looks at the sword lying on the floor where Richard had dropped it and he shrugged it off as a weapon of opportunity used solely for protection. They nodded and proceeded to process things.   
Belle woke with a start to see a strange woman leaning over her.  
“"It's alright, I'm here to help you, can you tell me your name?"”  
“"Belle...where's Richard?"” she asked.   
“"I'm here honey,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “"You scared me, I thought you were hurt worse than you are.” He sat on an ottoman beside the couch and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  
“"I still need to look you over, alright?"” the woman said. Belle nodded and Richard held onto her hand, not wanting to let it go, all the while reassuring himself that she was alright, or at least would be soon. When the EMT was satisfied with her condition, she let Belle rest before a policeman came to get her statement. She gave him a detailed report of everything that had happened earlier, then gave him a history of Trey's other assaults on her person and what had happened the other night at the club. The detective suggested they stay somewhere else that night and that she get plenty of rest, charging Richard to keep him informed if either of them remembered anything they'd forgotten to mention or if they saw Trey again. Richard got his stuff together and helped Belle pack a few things for the next couple of days. She almost forgot about the Lego Thorin necklace and made sure Richard went back for it before one of the detective's took them to local extended stay hotel that Belle used both for herself and for guests coming in to the Club. Once they were settled in, Belle sat on the edge of her side of the bed, sighing heavily. Richard came around to sit next to her,  
“"You alright, Babe? I'm here when you wanna talk,"” he said softly, tucking a stray curl away from her eye. She nodded,  
“'I just want all this to be over-not you and me, but this mess with Trey. I'm sick of this. It feels like it doesn't matter what I do, every time something good happens, something bad happens just after it to smear my happiness through the mud. Can we just go to sleep? I'm exhausted."” Richard nodded,  
“"Come'ere Sweetheart,"” he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. He bent his head and kissed her lips softly. “"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I have every faith that the police will find him and punish him to the fullest extent of the law. I promise to protect you from now on. I...I love you...far more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone."” Belle's breath caught in her throat and tears threatened to fall,  
“"You love me? How can that even be possible?!"” she whispered, hardly daring to believe his words. Richard rested his cheek against her forehead, gently kissing it.   
“"I've come to the realization that I've loved you for a good year or more now. I fell in love with your spirit and soul before I ever got to see it in person. And I have to know, is there any hope of you feeling the same way about me?"” Belle couldn't believe her ears. She was asleep and dreaming about this, maybe his arms were really around her, but he couldn't really be saying these things, could he?!   
“"I do...I love you too...I think I realized I loved you the moment you told me your were“"Guy"”from Facebook. All those conversations we've had, flirting aside, wormed their way into my heart. I confess, I kept wishing and praying that “"Guy"” looked like you, or at least had an accent and blue eyes. I wanted it to be you so badly and my dream came true."” Richard leaned down and kissed her again, trying to show her how much he loved her. They fell slowly back on the bed and Richard wrapped her up in his body, wanting to protect her and love her with every fiber of his being. She couldn't help it, happy tears streamed down her face. The one thing she'd wanted more than anything else in the world was finally hers. They finally broke the kiss and lay there, wrapped in eachother's arms. They didn't need to speak any more, they just needed to be with each other. Richard maneuvered them back up into the pillows and pulled the covers over them before sighing happily. Finally after years and years of waiting and a few failed relationships, God had granted him his biggest prayer request, a soulmate he could love forever, a woman he could grow old with, and a woman who would make a wonderful mother should they have children. He didn't know it, but Belle felt the exact same way, she'd prayed for so long for a man like him and even fantasized about their future relationship if she were to ever catch his eye. They drifted off to sleep in total and complete happiness. 

 

Belle awoke to her mobile ringing. It was Dani and it was almost noon. She tried to move to get her phone, but Richard tightened his grip on her and mumbled something.  
“"I've gotta answer it, or Dani's gonna kill me..."” Belle said, trying to reach her phone again. This time Rich loosened his grip and let her get her phone, then pulled her back to her spot tucked into his body. “"Hey, Dani, sorry I missed your earlier calls."  
“"Belle, what the hell is going on. I borrowed Nicholas' car and drove to your house and there's police tape up around and a CSI unit there! Are you guys ok?!"” Dani said, obviously perturbed.  
“"Oh damn, sorry. I should have texted last night after what happened. Look, we'll meet you at Baker Street for lunch, it's just around the corner from the hotel. Just the three of us. We'll meet say 'round 2, yeah?"” Belle replied. Dani hesitated,  
“"Yeah, ok, I think I can sneak away from Nick and Day. See ya then, but you'd better give me every nasty little detail. I was afraid you'd been killed by overzealous fans of Rich's!! Don't do that to me!"”  
“"Alright, I'll try not to, see ya in a bit."  
“"Hang up..."”Richard grumbled and curled in tighter to her.   
“"Ok, ok, I did. Ow, don't squeeze me so tight."” Richard's eyes flew open and he leaned over her.  
“"Honey, I'm so sorry, are you ok? Can I do anything for you?"” he said, worry written all over his face.  
“"Yes, you can, you can lay back down and rest some more with me. I hurt too much to get up right now...actually I take that back, would you get my silver bag out of my carry-all, I think I need some more aspirin, my head really hurts."” Richard kissed her forehead and fairly jumped out of bed, running to do her bidding. He got the bag, opened it and found what she needed then got her a glass of water. She smiled at him floundering to wait on her hand and foot. “"You know you don't have to do that?"”  
“"Do what?"” he asked, getting back into bed beside her.  
“"Wait on me, hand and foot like you've been doing, you silly goose!"”  
“"Mara-Belle Lola Rose D'Lacur and whatever other names you decide to go by, I love you and I made a promise to you that I would protect you and do whatever I can for you when you need it, and I'm damn well gonna do it!"” he said matter-of-factly, with a stubborn nod of his head, “"now kiss me, you silly woman!"” He wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She whimpered into his arms and he loosened his grip on her, careful to not hurt her in her pained state.  
“"Mmmm, I like your kind of love!"”  
“"Mmmhmm, yours too. I could show you some more of my love..."” he raised an eyebrow and nipped at her chin, thrusting his hips into hers with a cocky smirk.   
“"Richard! Is that a log in your pocket or are you happy to see me?!"” she joked. He chortled and rolled to lay on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms.   
“"Wouldn't you like to know!"” he answered. “"Come'ere sexy."” He rolled back onto his side and pulled her with him, grabbing her knee and lifting it to his hip, dark desire growing in his eyes. He kissed her gently, languidly drawing his tongue across her lips. Belle's breath caught in her throat and she whimpered, opening her lips to bid him enter. His tongue found all the sensitive spots in her mouth as he lavishly kissed her breathless. He ran a hand from her check down her neck, and dropped a finger in the dip between her breasts, testing the waters, as it were. He released her mouth and kissed across her cheek to her ear. “"May I show you how much I love you?...but only if you're ready for that step,"” he pulled back looking into her eyes. They were filled with desire, but there was still a glint of uncertainty. “"If you want we can wait. I'll wait forever for you, Love..."” he whispered. Belle hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if she was ready for that particular step,  
“"I...I don't think I'm ready just yet. I want you so much, but-"” she started. He silenced her with a kiss,  
“"Hush, Love. I'll wait for you to be ready. That's how much I love you..."” Richard let his lips brush like a feather across her skin.  
“"I love you so much!"” Belle said, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “"But I can't wait to have your lips and hands all over me...."” her voice was full of emotion.  
“"Will you join me in the shower?"” Richard growled low in her ear. “"No sexy time, I promise, I just want to put my hands all over you and a shower gives me an excuse."” He smirked beneath his lashes and Belle giggled.  
“"Cheeky bugger!"” she said, forcing her accent to colour her voice. He chuckled and pull her closer as he backed out of bed and picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom. They enjoyed their shower, just touching and kissing. Belle loved how Richard caressed every single bit of skin with a gentle rub and tracing of scars. He knew about her health and her surgeries and he was tender in his caresses of her scars. He could have cared less about sex in those moments, he was comfortable and content with his new found love and just being with her was enough for him. Her body fit perfectly against his, her curves hugging his slender frame snugly and it felt so glorious. Every little touch of her hands sent shivers through him, and his reciprocal caresses made her gasp and shiver with pleasure. No one had ever touched her like he did and no one else ever would. She was his now and would be forever and was loathe to change that. They'd known each other for over two years now and even with only having met face to face two days ago, they were content to never look at anyone else. They were all each other needed and all each other wanted.   
“"I wish we didn't have to meet Dani for lunch, but she needs to know what happened. I just wanna lounge around with you all day,"” she said, her arms wrapped around his neck. They had dried each other and dressed amidst kisses, nibbles, caresses and plenty of giggling. Richard squeezed her hips,  
“"I wish I'd gone to get something for us for breakfast,"” he said as his stomach growled. Belle giggled and rested her forehead against his sternum.  
“"Well, how about we go feed your starving tummy with some Starbucks, yeah?"”   
“"Yes, please!"” he replied, kissing the top of her head. Belle grabbed her purse and handed Richard the keys.   
“"Here, you drive Yoda, you know how I hate driving."”  
“"That's sounds ok with me, expect for the part that I don't know where we're going,"” he scratched his head and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“"If you can take directions from me, I can help you out with that part,"”she said, wrapping an arm around his waist. He did the same and they walked to her car.  
“"I think I can do that. But if your navigation skills prove lacking, it's the plank for ye!"” he scrunched up his face and tried his best pirate expression, failing miserably. Belle laughed,   
“"You are such a Dork! But your my dork!"” she said when they were seated in her lime green KIA Soul she had aptly named Yoda due to it's colour. Rich reached for her hand to intertwine their fingers, lifting it to his lips,  
“"And I wish to be no one else's, ever!"” he whispered, then kissed the back of her hand. Belle blushed. Once they got their Starbucks and headed over to the River-walk area, they sat down to rest and finish their coffees by the fountain, just a little ways from Baker Street and just talked. The detective from the previous night called to check in with her and tell her that both of them would have to make a statement to the judge about the incident. He reiterated that it was pretty much an open and shut case of self-defense, but they still had to find Trey for any further progress to be made. Belle blanched at the thought that Trey was still out there. Richard tried to reassure her, but it was hard. She always worried about everything, and he'd come to worry himself about her over the last couple of months, even more so in the past three days. About her health, about her safety, pretty much about everything that had to do with her, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Suddenly he thought about this news getting out and it ending up on gossip sites or worse, being discussed by the Armitage Army. He knew she kept tabs on the Army and hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with backlash from the situation or the fact he was dating her now. She saw that momentary panic flicker across his face.  
“"Pound for you thoughts, Love."”  
“"I thought it was a penny?"” he chuckled at her repetition of his earlier joke.  
“"Your thoughts are worth so much more than that, especially to me!"” she answered.   
“"It's nothing really. I'm just worried about Trey showing up again when I'm not around. And there are other things we should probably discuss at some point. I don't want you to get all caught up in gossip or rumors and I think I need to mention that to the detective. This whole thing needs to stay out of the news and so do you. It just a matter of time before the Army gets a hold of pictures of us together. I'm considering talking to my agent about it. I just want to marry you and say fuck what anyone else has to say, but I can't do that to you. We need to discuss this in depth, and I don't think right now is the best of times to do so."” He looked at his watch, “"besides, we need to meet Danielle."” He was so adorable when he worried about her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.   
“"Thank you,"” she whispered against his cheek. He was surprised.  
“"For what?"”  
“"For always thinking about me in that way. I'm never one to like being helpless in a situation, but with you, I'm not afraid to be vulnerable anymore. I love how you're always thinking of me and my feelings."” It was his turn to blush,   
“"What's a fiance for, eh? He's supposed to worry about his girl and I always will!"” He turned slightly to kiss her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder, gently squeezing her thigh, “"C'mon, let's go meet Dani."” He rose and pulled her up with him, pecking her on the end of the nose before they continued on to Baker Street Pub, arms wrapped around eachother's waists. They had a quiet lunch with Dani and told her what had transpired, asking that she keep an eye on Army posts to make sure they didn't need to start fielding questions from people. Of course she agreed to do so, and told her that she'd do her best to keep them informed. Belle also asked Dani to help keep the incident from her parents who were flying in with her aunt and uncle for the last evening of opening weekend. She also wanted her to help with mediating between them and Richard, even though she was sure her mother would be perfectly able to see how much Rich really loved her daughter.   
After lunch, they each returned to their hotels to rest before that evening. Belle's mother called to say they were there and that they'd see her that night. Belle told her she had a major surprise for them too, but that she'd have to wait til that evening to find out what it was. Belle picked out Richard's best suit and tie for meeting her parents. She was far more nervous about him meeting them than he was about meeting them himself. Mostly it was because of her father. He was extremely old fashioned about some things, an ordained minister, and really didn't know when to stop talking and she hoped he wouldn't have too much of a fit that Richard was so much older than she was; she hoped that both of them would see how much she loved him and how much he loved her in return. She would wear her black velvet Clooney gown again because she knew her parents would love that she finally got her dream dress made for herself.   
“"I have to warn you, Honey,"” she began as she straightened his tie. “"My parents can be a bit strange sometimes, but I know you'll like my Mum...Dad on the other hand, well just kinda let things go in one ear and out the other, he likes to talk and will probably have far too many questions and comments about you, the club, and whatever the hell else flits into his mind. Music is a good subject, but probably not food or health, or computers, he could talk for months non-stop about them."” Richard put a finger over her lips,  
“"Relax, Love. Everything will go fine and I will be the best fiance ever, because I don't think any other man in the world could be so abundantly in love with a woman like you. You are amazing, My Love,"” he bent a little a kissed her tenderly, running his fingers lightly up and down her arms. “"You will be amazing tonight, I know it. Turn around,"” he turned her around so she could look in the mirror. “"See that, that is the amazing woman I love and there is no other person in the world that I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you!"” Belle blushed as he put his hands on her shoulders and dropped kisses just as the crook of her neck and up to her ear. He was wearing his Lego Vader cufflinks.  
“"Thank you, Darling. I love you too, Baby, and look, even if you're far away at our table, I'll have you here close to my heart!"” she pulled out the Lego Thorin necklace from inside her cleavage and Rich raised an eyebrow at her, smirking at her.  
“"Oooh, can I explore those mountain caverns in Thorin's place tonight?"” he asked, in a low gravely voice, his smirk intense. Belle giggled,  
“"Only if you behave yourself this evening in front of my parents and aunt and uncle, then we'll see about letting you be naughty tonight,"” she smirked back, then grinned at him.  
“"Ohhh, I certainly hope that's a promise!"”  
“"Oh it is...."” her expression changed as she surveyed her upper arms and shoulders. “"Are you sure the make-up covers the bruises? I really don't want to have to explain that to them tonight, and heaven forbid they think you had anything to do with it."” He looked at them carefully,  
“"I think it'll be fine, I can't really see them and I'm looking for them. I'll look at them again under the stage lights, just to be double sure. When are they getting there?"”  
“"I don't know, which is why I wanted to be ready and get there early tonight. They'll be here for the week, so there's no telling, but I doubt they stay all night too, so we may get an early night tonight! I'll be glad for tomorrow, when we can just stay here and lie in eachother's arms and do nothing all day."” Richard kissed her shoulder again, and she turned into him, kissing him hard. She pushed him into the wall and he held her against his body.   
“"God, I really don't wanna go tonight. I'd much rather stay here with you and do nasty things to each other,"” he growled, groaning.  
“"I agree, but it's one more night, then we can do all those things, yeah?"”   
“"Grrr, fine...We'd better get going, I suppose."” Richard picked her up and hugged her tightly. “"I love you, baby girl!"”   
“"Put me down this instant! You'll ruin my dress!!"”  
“"Sorry, sorry. I know how much you love this dress. And I really do think it's my favorite to imagine myself peeling off your delectible skin...”  
“"Good Lord, Richard, you are a terrible cheeky bugger!"” she said as he set her down, grabbed her keys, purse, and garment bag and they headed for the car.   
“"I'll drive, you just sit there and look lovely, alright Doll."”  
“"Boy, you do know how to treat a lady, don't you, flatterer!"” she smirked at him and squeezed his thigh.   
“"A little higher and to the left..."” he groaned. Belle smacked his leg and placed her hand back in her own lap. “"Damn...I had to try."”  
“"Shut up and drive, Dork!"”  
They arrived at the club an hour early and Richard checked her make-up under house and stage lights to make sure no bruises from the incident showed, then set about learning the ins and outs of owning and running a club. He was fairly sure that if he never had another acting job, he could easily be content to help Belle run her club. He loved the atmosphere and the people who worked for her, most importantly her family and friends. With the darkened lighting of the club, his longer hair and thick scruff, he was able to do a little hosting. He even asked Cali to let him take Belle's parents , aunt, and uncle to their table before her mother recognized him. He sat down with them at the table and he could tell she was nervous to ask if it was really him; she was so polite he couldn't help but think she was adorable. Belle's father, however, was another matter entirely. He hardly ever approved of what Belle did, and his expression was almost judgmental when he discovered who he really was. When Belle came to the table, she greeted her family. Dani had opted to help Cali with hosting that evening as Nick and Day where going to Tomball their visit family. Richard was trying to find the right time to ask Belle's parents for permission to marry her. He wanted it to be a surprise, yet he knew he had to do it now because he didn't want to wait any longer. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
“"Um, Mr. and Mrs. D'Lacur, there's something I need to ask you both. I love your daughter, I have for two years and it would give me the greatest pleasure if you would give me permission to marry Belle.” He sat there, staring at them as they stared back at him. Belle's father was the first to speak.  
“"So you're telling me that a movie star, who could have anyone he wanted, wants to marry my daughter?"” he said. Richard frowned,  
“"Yes. I really do love her."”  
“"Is this some kind of joke? Did she put you up to this just to get us off her back about getting married? You're too old for her, you don't even really know her, and her name isn't Belle, it's Lauran and if you don't know that, you have no business marrying her!"” Richard was beginning to understand why Belle had warned him about her father and it was beginning to make his blood boil.  
“"You have no idea what I know about her and what I feel for her. I love her with everything I am! She's the only woman I've felt this way about. I want to marry her, have children with her, grow old with her. She's become my inspiration and my home. I don't need your permission, but I would like your blessing because I am going to marry her, with or without your approval!"” Richard had remained calm throughout his speech and he sat there, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table as he saw Belle head to the table. He knew she could tell his mood just by his expression.  
“"So, how are things going? You've met everyone I trust,"” she asked, sitting down next to Richard, close enough so their thighs were touching. She slid her hand into his as he and her father stared daggers at each other.   
“"Apparently this man wants to marry you. I told him no. He doesn't even know you and he's too old for you."” her father said. She was surprised. Richard had actually asked for her parents permission or blessing, but her father was having none of it, she could see that. The expressions of both men's faces were of perturbation and ire, not joy as she'd hoped.   
“"How dare you say that, you can't even begin to know him like I do. I love him and if he wants to marry me, then I'm going to marry him, and you can't stop me. I've been an adult for a long time, but you seem to be blind to that fact. I'm owner of three businesses with which I can support myself. I don't need to marry someone to take care of me like you seem to think I do. I love Richard Armitage and he loves me and I am going to marry him no matter what anyone else says! I'm done with this conversation and with you! Maybe one day you'll realize you were wrong. Mum, Aunt LeAnne, Uncle Kenny, I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me." ” And with that Belle rose, her hand still in Richard's and they left the table together. Richard was surprised she'd stood up to him in front of others, but he was more than proud that she had; he was also worried because she looked as if she were going to have a panic attack or throw up or both. They escaped to her dressing room and once inside Richard picked her up and spun her around.   
“"That was amazing! I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart! And proud to know you'll marry me!"” He kissed her and swung her around some more, hugging her to him.   
“"Put me down this instant, Richard! I feel like I'm gonna throw up!"” she said, gasping. Rich set her down and leaned down to see her face. Both her body and her voice were shaking.  
“"Honey, are you alright? What's wrong?"” he asked, worried that he'd made her sick, or that her confrontation with her father had upset her worse than he thought.   
“"I'll be alright...I'm just...sorry I had to do that in front of everyone. God, he is so infuriating! This is why I really didn't want them to come. I was afraid something like this would happen and I was right! He never iked the idea of this place or my relationship with you-well Guy..."” She pounded her fists on her dressing table, growling. “"Ugh! I hate this!"”  
“"Honey, what can I do to fix this for you?"” Richard asked. Without a word, Belle wrapped her arms around Rich's neck and kissed him. He pulled her close and kissed her back, deeply. She whimpered into his kisses and practically melted in his arms.   
“"Am I interrupting?"” They turned quickly to see a woman peeking around the door. “"I knocked, sorry..."”  
“"It's ok, Mum, come in. But I'm not apologizing, I'm done justifying myself and my actions to him,"” Belle said, dropping her arms to Richard's waist, but not letting him go.  
“"I know. I'm not going to ask you to do that either. I just wanted to give you this. I know you've always wanted it for an engagement ring. You'll have to get it sized for her, but I'm sure that's not too much trouble for you. Even if you don't use it as an engagement ring, I still want her to have it. I admit I was surprised to see you and hear what you had to say, but I'm glad she's finally found someone who'll love her as much as her father and I do, even when we don't see eye to eye."” She smiled and patted Richard's hand as he took the small gold rose ring from her. Belle had always admired that ring since she was little, and it touched her that her mother was finally giving it to her, despite the confrontation that had just taken place. She hugged her mother. Richard took a knee,  
“"I know I haven't officially asked you yet, so without any further ado: Belle, will you make me the happiest man on earth and do me the honour of becoming my wife for now and forever?"” he asked.   
“"Do you even need to ask?! Yes, of course yes, a thousand times yes! Oh, I love you so much!"” He pulled her glove off slowly, raising his eyebrow at her and she giggled and blushed as he kissed his way from her elbow to her inner wrist. Once her glove was off, he slipped the ring as far as it would go on her left ring finger. It didn't even make it to her second knuckle. “"My mother has tiny hands,"” she offered. They all laughed and he took it off and put her glove back off. He pulled the Lego Thorin necklace up and took it off, sliding the ring onto it and fastening it back around her neck.   
“"There, that will have to suffice for now. Thorin can protect our Arkenstone,"” he smiled, then kissed her tenderly. She smiled into his lips and caressed his face with her hands. “"I love you, My Heart!"” he whispered against her lips.   
Belle's mother turned and quietly left. Without another word to her daughter, she made her husband settle the bill for drinks with an extra luxurious tip and the four of them left. They'd hardly heard any of the acts, including their daughter and niece, but she thought it better that she get Belle's father as far away from her happiness as possible for the time being. 'You'll be lucky to be invited to the wedding now,' she chided him in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have escalated quickly in this romance of theirs.
> 
> Warning, shameless smut...

That evening, Belle and Richard slowly walked back into their hotel room, exhausted, but very very happy.   
“"I need a massage,"” Belle said, rubbing her neck as she kicked off the flats she'd changed to. “"Wanna take a dip in the hot tub?"”   
“"That sounds like fun, but I didn't bring anything to swim in..."” he answered sheepishly. Belle giggled, "well I would say we could swim naked, but I don't think the hotel management would like that very much, and there's no way the bathtub is large enough for both sets of legs, let alone our bodies! Lemme check in my suitcase, I think I've got an extra pair of shorts you can use.”She rummaged around and found what she was looking for and tossed them to him. She started to unbutton the top of her dress and Richard rushed over to her, "Let me help you with that, baby,"” he said, as he pulled her hands away and ducked his chin at her, looking through his lashes with a smirk as she shook her head at him.   
“"Cheeky bugger! I suppose you can, I'm too tired to do it myself."” She closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a sigh. Richard chuckled and leaned down to nibble at her neck. He smelled her perfume, tinged with sweat and was that desire? He groaned, tasting her sweet soft skin with his tongue. She whimpered as her fingers ran up and down his bare arms. He'd already taken his shirt off and his pants were half-way unbuttoned. Once her dress was unbuttoned he pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving her standing in her purple and black sparkling lace panties, black stockings and strapless, backless bra. Running his tongue down onto her shoulder and along her collarbone, he pulled her against him, groaning as her curves fit perfectly against his body.   
“"Oh, God, My Love. I love the feeling of your body against mine-"” Belle pulled his face back to hers and kissed him passionately. His breath caught in his throat and he thought he would come undone just with her kisses and the touch of her skin against his. They both moaned as their hands began to grope all over each other's bodies. Belle opened her lips to allow her husband-to-be's tongue entrance and their tongues battled for dominance as Richard pushed her towards the bed. Need and desire was taking control and all they cared about was showing their partner how much they loved the other. Richard's mouth was biting, nibbling, and licking all over Belle's torso. He peeled the strapless bra cups off, freeing her breasts for his hands and mouth to explore. She involuntarily arched up into his body, pressing her supple round breasts up into his hands. God, did he love the way she responded to his touch. He would never be able to resist her touch, nor did he ever want to. She was going to marry him and he would be hers for the rest of his life and that was just fine with him. Hell, he would even consider taking her name rather than the other way around if she wanted him to.   
“"Richard...I want you, I want you so badly!"” Belle moaned, waking him from his reverie. He smiled at her words, as her fingers intertwined with his hair, pressing his mouth into the space between her breasts.   
“"You have me, for all eternity My Love,"” he answered, though a little muffled by her breasts.   
“"Eternity is too long away, I want you now!"” she said, gasping as his tongue flicked her left nipple. He swirled around it, suckling it. With her hands, she tried to push him lower, lifting her hips up into his body.  
“"Slow down, Love. You'll get everything that's coming to you all in good time,"” he said, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He was gentle with her left arm, knowing that since her breast cancer scare, she'd had problems with it because of where the lump was located. He moved back to her lips and kissed her softly, running his tongue along her lips to tease her. He lifted his knee up between her legs and she shivered as his nipples grazed hers, the hair on his chest tickling against her skin.   
“"Shall I help you with your pants?"” she said between kisses. Rich chuckled at her,  
“"Impatient, aren't we?!" She bit her lip. "No, I don't think I'll let you. You stay right there and don't move,"” he sat back and backed off the bed, turning around and undoing his pants and letting them drop before slowly peeling his boxers off. He grinned as he heard his fiancee groan with anticipation. He slowly turned and stood there looking at her with a deep darkness in his eyes, an evil smirk on his face.  
“"God, you are so gorgeous,"” Belle said, licking her lips as her eyes took in every inch of him. He smirked when her lashes fell and she took in the view of his erect member. Heavens, he was big, she thought. She shivered again as he slowly crawled back up the bed to settle between her legs, his face even with her breasts. He took the peak of one breast in his mouth as his fingers slipped underneath the lace edge of her panties, gently gliding along the skin just underneath it. He dragged his tongue to the peak of the other breast and suckled again before kissing and licking his way down to her panties. She giggled as he smushed his nose against her lower stomach when his lips made it to the lacy barrier's edge. He kissed across the silken lace, rubbing his tongue against the fabric, pushing it a little between the lips of her blossom which were already wet. He'd suddenly found a delicious smell that drove him crazy with desire. He groaned his pleasure  
“"You smell delicious. I can't wait to taste you,"” he said, his voice deep and a little gravely, his breath hot against her most sensitive skin. He moved back up to take the lace edge between his teeth, with two fingers under each seam on the side, and slipped them off her, never breaking eye contact. She was breathless, putty in his hands and he would have gladly been the same in hers. He flung her panties of towards the bathroom with a dark chuckle and came back to kiss her hips before running his nose against her skin down to her blossom. He teased her by flicking his tongue against her outer lips, running a thumb over the crease before pushing it between them. She bucked a little with a moan, trying to press herself down onto his thumb. “"Now, now, just calm down...relax and let me pleasure you, darling."” He ran his teeth against her mound before putting his whole mouth over her blossom and thrusting his tongue between the folds that were slick with desire. He moaned into her mound as his tongue ran the length from her clit to her depths and back up. She was delicious and he was having a hard time trying to keep himself from taking her hard and fast right there. He brought his hands up beneath her rear to lift her up a bit, draping her legs over his shoulders as he plunged his tongue into her depths, tasting her fully. She was mewling already, pushing her hips up into his face, making his tongue go deeper.  
“"Oh God!"” she cried, her hands gripping the bed cover. He was enjoying watching her writhe under his touch and he brought his hand around, pressing his thumb between her folds to play with her clit. He pressed it soft at first, then rubbed harder and she gasped sharply and keened. She moaned louder and he rubbed faster as he replaced his tongue with two fingers and moved his tongue to her clit, grazing it with his teeth, biting at it as she twitched in pleasure. He felt her muscles tighten,  
“"Cry for me, baby. Let the neighbor's know my name,"” he said and she cried out his name on command, moaning and gasping and writhing. He let her calm down a bit before crawling slowly back up her body, kissing and nibbling her fleshy bits before coming to lay beside her, pulling her onto her side.  
“"Oh Richard, you are so amazing. You're gorgeous, super sweet, and extremely talented...in more ways than one..."” she said, grinning at him. She was still moonbeam high as he slid his hand down her side, over her ass and down her thigh, pulling it over his hip.  
“"You are the amazing one, My Love. I wanna take you so badly. But are you alright? You can tell me to stop if I hurt you at all..."” he searched her eyes.   
“"Just take me already. I wanna be completely and totally yours."” She took his face in his hands and pulled his mouth to hers as he leaned over her. The tip of his cock teased at her entrance and he rubbed it against her slick outer folds. She groaned and thrust against him before he entered her with a deep moan from him and a squealed cry from her. He stopped for a moment, letting her adjust to his size before he slid out and began to move slowly inside her. With every gentle thrust of his hips, she moaned against his skin, kissing, licking, and nibbling whatever she could reach. Their first time love-making wasn't going to be hurried at all. Somehow, even with their intense desire to become one, they simply didn't want to miss any tiny detail or caress from each other.   
Once they had totally spent each other, they lay there, tangled in each other and totally and completely at one in both heart, spirit, and body. Richard petted Belle and they relished in their little touches, and sighs, and light running of fingers over sensitive bits of skin.   
“"So about that hot tub...you still up for that? I mean we can sleep all day tomorrow, right?"” he said, nuzzling her forehead. There was a soft glisten of sweat on their faces and bodies and he smoothed a stray curl back from in front of her eyes.   
“"I think we could arrange that. You still wanna go?"”  
“"Absolutely. We can relax even more and maybe discuss some things,"” Richard replied, twirling a curl around his finger. She giggled and kissed him, extricating herself from his arms. She picked up the swim trunks he had let fall to the floor and tossed them to him before picking up her own swimsuit. They couldn't stop touching each other as they dressed and walked down the hall together, whispering back and forth. “"So, what kind of wedding do you want?"” Rich asked as he pulled Belle into his lap. He was already seated in the hot water, and she curled up into him resting her head on his shoulder.   
“"Nothing too fancy. I used to want a big theatrical wedding until I realized that I didn't want to be exhausted on my wedding night and have to think about all that comes right after a wedding. I think I'd like a small private ceremony with just family, well those closest to us. Then we can take the time to plan a celebration with all of our friends later on with all the bells and whistles we want. I think a party can handle the theatrical aspect of the wedding celebration. What do you think?"”  
“"I don't care if we get married before a judge or in front of a million people. I don't care if you have a great white wedding dress or if you wear that gorgeous black velvet gown you were wearing the first time I laid eyes on you in person. I just want to be married to you. I want the world to know I belong to an amazing, gorgeous woman. Tomorrow I'm face-timing my agents and introducing you and letting them know what a whirlwind romance I've found myself in, and they can take care of all the PR and rumor mills. Your plan for our wedding sounds perfect to me, so I think all we have to do now, is either get that ring sized or find us the perfect wedding rings."”   
“"Richard, are we dreaming, are we going to wake up tomorrow and find out that this whole weekend never happened, because I suddenly have a bad feeling that it's not going to work out,"” she said, snuggling closer and letting the water come up and over her shoulders.   
“"I'm not gonna let that happen. This isn't a dream and we're going to get married and live happily ever after,"” he replied softly, kissing her forehead.  
“"I thought you didn't care for fairytale endings?"” Belle said, gently poking him in the ribs. He slid forward and almost submerged them both as he laughed.  
“"I may not care for them in film. But real life is far different. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you,"” he said, nibbling on her neck and pulling her legs around his waist, as he dunked them both. When they came back up, Belle was sputtering.   
“"Don't you dare do that again! You'll drown us both!"” she cried, pummeling his shoulders with her fists. He answered by growling and biting at her neck.  
“"C'mere, you!” he said, in an ultra deep voice. He pulled her over to sit in his lap again, with her knees and legs straddling his. A sudden wave of boldness washed over her and she slipped her hand between them and cupped his groin with her hand. He was hard again already. As her hand grazed his erection, he moaned and bit a little harder on her neck and shoulder. She started to rub him with her palm and his body twitched, answering her ministrations. He shivered and groaned deeply as she let her lips brush against his as they traveled to his ear.  
“"How does that feel, Love? Do you like this?"” she whispered, gently licking his earlobe. He could only moan and nod vigorously. She kissed and nibbled down his neck to his collarbone and across his Adam's apple. His hands roamed over her sides and back before gripping her hips.  
“"God, Belle. I love you!"” he moaned against her neck. His head fell forward and he twitched again as her body pushed into his. “"Mmmm, yes, let me have you again. I want, no I need to be inside you before I come undone,"” he groaned, beginning to breathe heavier.  
“"What if we get caught? Can you be quiet?"” she asked, grinning wickedly at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her with that same greedy, dark, devilish smirk as he pulled her hips against his. With one hand he pushed her swimsuit to the side and she pulled the waistband of his shorts down. He guided her down onto him slowly. Belle had to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly. Both of them shivered with the amazing sensation of joining their bodies in the hot water of the hot-tub. With very little urging, she began to move up and down on him, slowly moving down harder on him as his hands gripped her hips hard, his fingernails digging into her skin through the spandex of her suit, as he lifted his hips up to meet her every downward thrust. Oh God, this was amazing. She'd found out a long time ago that she liked to be on top, but being on top of Richard was a totally different experience. They both nibbled and bit at each other's necks and shoulders as they made love. Being in a public place like that was extremely risky and it heightened their senses and sensations with the fear of getting caught. This time, they climaxed hard twice and had to wait a bit for the strength to come back to their limbs before they could get out of the whirlpool and dry off to return to their room. As they went to sleep, Richard tucked Belle into his body and heard her make that little happy noise she made when he held her. He'd never grow tired of that sound for as long as he lived.   
They slept late into the day, comfortable and happy not to have to move until necessary. Richard's phone rang and suddenly it became necessary to move. It was his agent, so he happily answered it. Belle threw on a robe and followed Richard to the couch so they could switch to his iPad to Skype with his agents. He explained the situation to them and they seemed to be genuinely happy for him, both of them actually. Fran, Richard's main PR person, said she would handle statements and any fan/studio backlash if it happened and help Belle with whatever needed to be done on her end. Richard talked to Alan, Fran's higher-up who also worked with him on bigger projects, and told Alan that he would need him to set her up an account with an agent as well, because as a performer, writer, and director herself, he wanted to make sure that she got her due for what work she'd done. He was going to make sure she was well taken care of in all aspects. They discussed with Alan, a plan for incorporating her businesses and making sure she would have whoever she might need to get that done, such as investments, promotion, etc. After they discussed that, Richard rang up his solicitor and told him what was soon to be happening and had him begin to get things arranged. They ordered room service to silence their starving stomachs, then set down a plan. He wanted her to come to New York, then London with him to meet his parents and see his flats on both cities. He asked her to think about where she wanted them to live, if she wanted him to keep the flats he had or did they want to get a place they picked out together and so on. He also mentioned that he hoped that one day, if he continued on his career path and she owned a string of Chorus Line Clubs, that she'd travel with him, until they had children, which he knew she wanted just as much as he did. It was all so much to take in, so much of a major change to her life, but she was thrilled that it was happening and that they could talk about such things so easily.   
“"Ok, so now that all that's been discussed, how bout I make good on that other debt I owe you, it seems like we keep getting sidetracked and I forget to come back to it. Are we finally ready to discuss it?"” she asked as she sipped on her wine. Her feet were propped up in Richard's lap and he was running his fingers along her calves. He nodded,  
“"Yes, I think that sounds reasonable. Discuss away, Sweetheart."” He made a little sweeping gesture with his hand and she began. She told him all about her Sherlock Holmes Project book/film/TV show trifecta and a little bit about the Sci-Fi project she was working on with her little brother. She'd known that “"Guy"” was a fan of Holmes, but she still hadn't quite connected all of “"Guy's"” likes and dislikes to Richard just yet. She was excited that he was as excited as she was about both of her projects. He was definitely on board for the Holmes project and he said he wouldn't mind cameo-ing on the Sci-Fi project too. Either way, he was definitely going to help her realize her dreams for the many projects in her head. She handed him her tablet and let him read what she had written for her book so far and a little bit of the plot for the Sci-Fi show. And he was enthralled for the rest of the evening. She even fell asleep while he continued to read everything she would show him. Just for a lark, he snooped into some of her other story files and found a few fanfics for some of his former projects like Robin Hood and The Hobbit. Damn, she wrote smut just as well as she did it and that was certainly a new turn on for him. Maybe he could have her read some to him before they made love next time. He could imagine the naughty texts and stories she might send him while he was away from her. Away from her, shit, he forgot he had to leave tomorrow. He set her computer aside and carried her to bed, curling up around her as usual. He had a tightness and a warm lump in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She woke,  
“"Rich, I don't want you to leave tomorrow,"” she cried, turning over and burying her face in his chest.   
“"I know, I don't want to leave either, Baby Girl. I love you so much."” He held her tight. “"Hey, the club's not open during the week, right? Why not come to New York with me for a couple of days, it would get your mind off of the other thing..."”   
“"The other?...oh, right...crap! I forgot to tell the detective you were leaving tomorrow, I doubt he'll let either of us go. Should I call? It's still kinda early..."” she said, drying her eyes. Richard thought a few moments.   
“"Yeah, you call him, I'll call Fran and see if they can reschedule the shoot for next week,"” they each rolled in their respective directions towards their phones and dialed up each party. Belle sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to fight the urge to fall back and conk out. Rich did the same. The detective told her that the supervising officer had already mentioned that getting out of town was probably a good idea for her, but that she'd need to fill out a form of where she'd be in case they needed to contact her about the case for any reason. The detective told her she was lucky Trey didn't know who Richard was or where he lived, as he himself had only figured it out that evening. The detective sent Belle an email with a form she needed to fill out and email back before she would be able to leave the state. If she could get it done tonight and sent back to him, he could go ahead and process it before he left for the night. Richard wasn't as successful. Fran had told him Sarah Dunn couldn't reschedule because of a trip to Scotland the next week, so he'd have to be at the shoot on Wednesday. He grumbled about it, but said ok and hung up. “"So, what's the verdict?"”  
“"I've gotta get the form he's sending me filled out and sent back in to him and he can rush it so I might be able to make the flight-time. How about you?"”  
“"Nope, can't reschedule. Sarah's leaving for Scotland Friday and will be gone for two weeks, so I've got to be in the city no later than early Weds morning. I'll change my flight tomorrow if I need to, but-"” he was cut off by Belle's phone ringing again. She answered it. It was the detective again, telling her the paper was cleared and she could leave, but not before his supervisor saw them and spoke with them about what could happen if things changed overnight. Richard would get the airline issue fixed when they arrived at the airport. “"Everything will be fine, now let's get some sleep so we're rested for tomorrow,"” he said, taking her phone from her and placing it next to his. “"C'mon, Honey. Lie down and I'll tuck my girl in,"” he cooed to her softly, as if talking to a child.  
“"Don't you dare patronize me Mr. Armitage."”  
“"I will do as I please, Soon-to-be-Mrs. Armitage,"” he said, kissing her forehead. "But don't worry, I wouldn't dare patronize my wife, not with the power she holds over me!" He turned out the lights and climbed in next to her, again wrapping himself protectively around her. She was already beginning to be used to this spooning position and she felt it would physically hurt her when he wasn't with her to do the same every night.   
“"I love you, Richard Crispin Armitage!"” she whispered as she kissed his hand before replacing it back around her waist. He smiled against her temple as he lightly kissed her there,   
“"And I love you, Lauran RoseBelle D'Lacur, my Sweet Belle,"” he replied, pressing his cheek against her forehead. “"And I love all of your other personalities too..."” he said, trying not to giggle. She elbowed him gently in the ribs, before drifting off to sleep.  
The next morning, they dressed and went to the local courthouse. It was a rather unexpected surprise to see her friend and fellow actor former judge Kathy Hamilton overseeing the case. After their greetings and introductions, she told Belle how she'd been at the club and seen the little scuffle with Trey Jordan with her own eyes. Having witnessed the incident gave her first hand knowledge of Trey's issues and they found out that with minimal digging, they could locate plenty of people who could attest to Trey's instability and obsession with Belle. Trey Jordan was a despicable person, who, if he'd not developed the obsession with Belle, could have been a good guy. Sadly, that was not the case. Too much alcohol and drug use had warped his mind and with the recording of the 911 call, the very obvious injuries to both Belle and Richard and the many witnesses of the event leading up to his breaking into her flat and assaulting them, Councilwoman Hamilton made it clear that he'd be charged with attempted pre-meditated murder and Belle had been recorded as acting in self-defense. She extended her condolences on the entire matter and her congratulations on their engagement and adjourned the meeting, saying she hoped they'd have a wonderful trip to New York and that by the time they returned the matter would be cleared up and they could get a speedy trial over and done with. Relieved that someone she knew to be on her side and who was completely competent would be handling her case, Belle felt better about the situation, though she could tell Richard was still worried about it. They swung by her flat to leave her car and get a few other things she needed for the trip. Then went downstairs and entered the car that would take them to the airport. Belle felt herself truly blessed she'd already had a passport in case she needed to fly to London to see Richard. Needed? Of course she'd need to see him and of course she would fly to London, she loved that city and that man and there would never be any amount of hesitation on her part when considering a trip for that purpose. Having secured two first class seats on the next flight to NYC, they found a secluded spot near their gate to wait til their flight was called. It was only a chair and a half, but they could sit comfortably together in it, curled into one another.  
“"I haven't been to New York in forever. The last time I was there, it was to audition for Phantom and another show, none of which panned out. But I have to add that I don't think it was anywhere near being as good as being there with you this time! I've always wondered what your flat looked like,"” she smirked at him. He kissed her cheek, his teeth grazing the apple as he nibbled on it.  
“"Coy flirt! As I'm sure most of the Army has wondered as well. This time, however, there's no sharing of what you find out. And truth be told, I think it should be a rule that no one else may know of what goes on behind our front door, let alone in our bedrooms, no matter what home we happen to be in,"” he replied. Belle nodded her agreement,  
“"I concur, that's just between the two of us. And speaking of which, ya know I wouldn't mind our wedding just being the two of us either. We could get married at city hall tomorrow morning if you wanted to."  
“"You're in a hurry aren't you! I think I might be persuaded to do just that, actually. I mean I can't blame you for wanting to do it now, I wanna belong to you as soon as possible. Oh, which reminds me, are you going to get jealous of the fangirls now if I take pictures with them?"”  
“"Well, so long as you don't get too handsy and remember I'm the only one who gets to warm your bed and body I don't think I'll have a problem with it. I might get a little jealous, but I'll try to keep a lid on it for you!"” she said. Their plane was called and they waited til the last minute to board to make sure no one recognized Richard. Once the flight was underway, Richard lifted the armrest and pulled Belle into his side. She instinctively curled up into him and promptly fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat in her ear. His agent had sent him a couple scripts to look over, so he read a few, then fell asleep himself. Luckily there were no fans waiting for him at the arrivals, just Fran, who drove them to Rich's flat. They ordered in for dinner, to rest up for the next day of photo-shoots, or so Richard said, and a maybe a little trip to the courthouse to turn in some paperwork that Alan and Rich's solicitor had gathered for them. Rich settled Belle in, then left her to do some writing while he made some very important calls. While he'd been at the club the day before, he'd made some more very important phonecalls just in case he could talk her into coming to NYC with him after all. He was a bit giddy that she'd agreed and was greatly anticipating the next day and the surprises it held for his fiance. He just prayed he wasn't moving to fast for her. When he returned to her, Belle had fallen asleep on the sofa again and he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, tucking her in and curling up next to her. He lay there watching her sleep for what seemed like hours until he finally succumbed to that drowsy haze that is sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Richard woke Belle early, already dressed and bringing her breakfast in bed with plenty of tea, which she usually preferred over coffee, unlike himself.   
“"I've got a few little surprises for you today, so as soon as you can, get dressed and we'll be off. We don't have to be at the studio til 'round 3, so we've got time to go do what I have planned. Oh, I laid your clothes out for you already too."”  
“"Boy, somebody's in a hurry today. I was kinda hoping we could sleep in and have some sexy time. But if you've got a schedule to keep, who am I to stop you. Good Lord, it's only 6:30..."” Belle rolled her eyes at him as he grinned back at her. She ate quickly and finished off what she could as she got dressed in the teal and purple dress Rich had laid out for her. He really did know her well, which made her happy. When she came out of the bedroom, he helped her on with her coat and handed her purse to her, then grabbed his garment bag and they headed out.   
“"So our first stop is somewhere I know you've wanted to go for a long time,"” he said as they got into the car waiting for them. She needled him about where and what it was, but he was mum on the subject until they pulled up in front of Kleinfeld Bridal.   
“"What in the-Richard, what is this all about? I told you I didn't need a dress."” Richard helped her out of the car and walked her in.  
“"Well, you're getting one, and a few other things. And that's not the only surprise, but you'll just have to wait and find out what those are!..."” he whispered. They were greeted by manager Randy Fenoli and a film crew in the lobby.  
“ "Hi, you must be Belle. I can tell by your expression that this is all a big surprise to you, so lemme explain a little. Surprise you're on Say Yes to the Dress! Your fiance, the incredibly romantic actor Richard Armitage here arranged for your appointment today with a few more surprises thrown in. He told me you're a fan of the show and thought since you two are getting married, that you might like a to have a little fairytale dream gown shopping, is that right?!"”   
“"Honestly, I don't know what to say right now. Of course I'm a huge fan of the show, but I never thought I'd actually look for a dress here!"“ Belle said, squeezing Rich's hand, “"as if I needed another reason to love my man!"”   
“"You're marrying a celebrity, so why not get treated like one yourself. If you'll kindly follow me, I'll show you to your next surprise,"” Randy said. They followed him into the main floor where, much to her surprise, Belle spotted her sister Cali and her brother Sam sitting on a couch waiting for them. Cali nearly squealed when she saw her and ran to give her a big hug.  
“"Oh my Valar, I can't believe you're both here!"” Belle exclaimed. Sam gave her a hug and Randy told them to have a seat.  
“"Richard wanted to make sure you had someone here to help you pick out a dress, so he had your sister and brother flown in especially for that reason. Also, another point of good news is that we don't have to worry about price point, because Richard is also buying your gown for you, so go crazy and find whatever you really love! So, tell me a little about your dream dress.""” Belle wanted to cry, Richard was surprising her with all kinds of wonderful things that she could scarcely form words. Her hands were trembling as she thought for a moment before speaking.  
“"I'm so overwhelmed right now, but I've always dreamed of having this big ballgown like my namesake in Beauty and the Beast, and then something short, vintage retro, and fun for the short ceremony, that I could wear again. We're planning on getting married in a small courthouse ceremony and then planning a bigger party later on down the line when we both have time to breathe. We wanna get married as soon as possible, so it's really about getting that dress now, I mean I was just gonna wear my Irene Adler dress, but hey, I can get something special now and I'm definitely not one to turn down something like this!"”  
“"That's the truth!"” Cali and Sam both said simultaneously. Richard and Randy laughed  
“"It's true, she may make her own costumes and gowns, but I won't let her do that this time. This time it's going to be something special,"” Richard added, squeezing her hand.   
“"You know I always thought I'd want the dress to be a surprise for him, but I think I'd much rather have his opinion in making a final decision because I want him to like me in it. So no groom banishing this time!"”  
“"Well, then, in that case, why don't we get you to a room and we can start pulling gowns. There may be a surprise or two left to find there. Family, just sit tight and we'll be back in a bit."” Randy introduced Belle to Brandy, who'd be helping her in and out of the gowns, and then led her to a changing room. When he opened the door, Belle got an even bigger surprise. Her mum was sitting there waiting on her. She couldn't hold back the tears now and she cried as they hugged.  
“"How in the world...? I can't believe Richard did all this!"” Belle cried.   
“"You were right when you said he loved you. I truly believe he does if he's going to all these lengths to make you happy!"” Dawnna said, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “"I'm glad I came!"”   
“"So am I, I can't wait to thank him for all of this."”  
“"I think the best way to do that is marry him, don't you?!"” Randy said. The ladies nodded in agreement. “"Alright then, Mum, time to get you out with the rest of the family and get this bride-to-be in some dresses!"” Randy took Dawnna out to where the family sat gathered. The first thing Dawnna did was pull Richard into a hug,  
“"Thank you for doing this for her, now I know how much you really love her. Forgive me for ever doubting you."” Pretty soon everyone was crying and almost didn't notice Belle come out with a lovely little retro lace dress. Richard was the first to see her and his breath caught in his throat. The dress was perfect. The bodice was a silk chiffon that wrapped up in an almost portrait collar and draped cap sleeves, the rest of lace and it fit her perfectly with a little corseted detail and a lovely full skirt.   
“"I don't think I need to see anything else. She looks absolutely perfect, what do you think, Mum?"” Richard said. Dawnna had tears in her eyes,  
“"I agree, I think it's perfect,"” she said. Richard put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed as a distraction to keep himself from crying. She was beautiful in whatever she wore, but she really looked like a bride now, his bride. Belle stepped up onto the little dais and turned, in awe at how well the dress fit her and looked on her, she turned around to Cali and Sam,  
“"Well, what do you two think? We know what they think already!"”  
“"Oh honey, you look gorgeous!"” Cali oohed and awed over it. Sam nodded his agreement.   
“"Since it would be weird to call my sister sexy, I'll say it looks simply perfect on you..."” he said, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Richard raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed sheepishly.  
“"So, Miss Belle, what are your thoughts?"”   
“"I don't think I need to see another one myself, but I think I will just in case. This is definitely a keeper though,"” Belle said. Randy and Brandy nodded their agreement and helped her back to the dressing room. She tried on three more short styles, but they all seemed to agree that the first one was the one.  
“"Are you saying yes to your first dress?"”Randy asked her. Belle nodded,  
“"Yes, this is definitely my first dress!” she exclaimed, a giant smile on her face.   
“"Perfect, well that's one down and one to go. Let's go find your fairytale ballgown now, shall we?"”  
“"Oh yes, please, but first I need to do something,"” she said, stepping down in her full outfit, complete with accessories, and walking to her fiance. “"I have to thank you for doing all this. You surprise me more and more every day and I love that about you. I'm glad you did this and I just can't tell you thank you enough,"” she said softly, she went up on tiptoes to kiss him softly and he hugged her tight.   
“"I love you,"” he said.  
“"I know,"” she replied, and Sam and Cali groaned.  
“"They went there!"” Sam groaned in mock exasperation.  
“"You bet your butt they did. You honestly didn't think they'd let that one slip by, did you, cuz if you did, I'm taking away your nerd card, little brother!"” Cali replied and they all laughed.   
“"Ok, time to get serious,"” Belle said and returned to the dressing room. Her first dress and accessories were packed up so she could take them with her when they left, or so she thought, and new ballgowns were brought in to show her. She immediately nixed three of them and tried two on, not lingering with either of them. When Randy came back to check on her, he found her a bit upset that she couldn't find something they all liked, and fearing she'd never find her dream dress.  
“"What if I told you there was one more dress we found that might just fit the bill. It's waiting out with your family." With a robe on, she followed Randy back out to her family to find a covered dress form with a giant ballgown on it. She couldn't see it because the sheet covering it was opaque, but she could tell something was up because Cali was biting her lip and Sam was sitting on his hands. They were excited about something. “"So, when we couldn't find you a perfect dress, I went on a bit of an adventure to the cellars to find my magic wand so this fairy-godfather could work a little Disney magic of his own to make your wish come true. Can you tell me about your dream dress again?"” Belle regarded him skeptically, but played along,  
“"It would be an ivory and champagne gown with gathers all over the skirt with a sweetheart neckline, draped cap sleeves and gold detailed beading and roses on it to look like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast."” Randy nodded and pulled a rolled up piece of paper out of his jacket,  
“"Tell me if this is close to what you're thinking,"” he said, handing it to her. She opened it to find two drawings: one, her original sketch of the dress she'd always dreamed of and one of Randy's sketched versions which only had a few slight differences.   
“"How did you...it's my dress! How in the world did you get this?!"” she croaked, stunned beyond belief. Richard was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary and Cali and Sam were almost to the point of squealing they were so excited.  
“"Well, a certain charming prince made a plan about a year ago and I had my enchanted seamstresses whip up a little something for you,"” he turned to Brandy and she pulled the sheet off to reveal the most perfect dress Belle could have ever dreamed of. It was everything she'd wanted and more. The attention to detail was stunning and she couldn't speak. She could barely even breathe and had to sit down on the dais to keep from collapsing. Richard moved to kneel beside her.   
“"I promised I would do everything in my power to make you happy. Have I done that?"” Belle could only look at him as she cried happy tears and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. He held her there for a few minutes before she realized she was messing up his shirt.  
“"I'm sorry, I didn't want to blubber like an idiot, but I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. I have no words for how happy I am right now...I've dreamed-,"” she couldn't continue.  
“"Well, don't just sit there crying, Love. Go put it on, I wanna see you in it,"” Richard urged to a chorus of agreement from everyone else. She grinned at him and nodded vigorously, pecking him on the lips before fairly running back to the dressing room to wait for Brandy and the others to bring it in for her. It took almost three people to get the dress all fluffed and perfect for her to walk out it. It was extraordinarily light for a gown of it's size and the buckram cage that shaped the dress perfectly to the proper silhouette was easy and light enough to wear anyone could have walked in it, let alone someone who'd spent years in corsets and hoops for re-enactments, stage-plays, and period films.   
“"I know I don't even need to ask the question about this one,"” Randy said when she stepped up on the dais to survey herself. The entire floor had fallen silent when she came out to cheers and whistles from her family. While she had been in the back getting laced into the foundations, then the gown itself, her family had changed and was now wearing attire fit for a wedding. Richard was to the point of tears and covered his mouth with his hand when she walked out. He couldn't hold back the tears as she glided up to him.  
“"You look like nothing I've ever imagined," he had said before helping her up to the dais. He held her hand as she turned. He'd gotten her size perfect, thanks to Cali and Dani's help. Cali was holding up a mobile phone and Belle could just make out Dani's face on it.  
“"I know I can't be there in person, but this is just as good, girlfriend. You look amazing and I can't wait to see you in that gown when we finally all get to Disney for that Wedding Celebration party!"” she said over the speaker.  
“"Do we make a kickass ninja bridal team or what?!"” Cali said and they all agreed. Richard nodded,  
“"You sure do, cuz I know I would have never have been able to do this without you all. So now I guess all that's left is to swipe my card and get us all to the church on time, eh?"”  
“"Wait, what?!"”  
“"We're getting married in an hour or so. Sarah's going to be taking pictures and you'll have your closest family there and we'll finally get to spend the rest of our lives together."”  
“"Oh Richard, I love you!"” Belle said throwing her arms around his neck.  
“"I know,"” he replied and everyone groaned again.  
“"That will never get old,"” Sam smirked.  
“"I swear, if I'm dreaming, I'm gonna kill my imagination when I wake up. If not, this is the best thing to ever happen to me!!"” Belle replied.   
“"You've only got an hour, so let's get you back in your first dress and on to start your new life!"” Randy said. “"We'll make sure this gown is packed up nice and safe and will be ready to take with you. Now come here, this fairy-godfather needs a hug!"” Belle giggled and gave him a big hug.   
“"Thank you so much for helping Richard arrange this. I can't thank you all enough."”  
“"You can thank me by sending us a few of your other bridal designs sometime because I know by the way this room fell silent when you walked out, every other bride in here is super jealous and wants a dress like that now. However, this is a one of a kind just for you, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind varying it a little for a few more princesses, would you?"”  
“"Absolutely, I would love to lend you my wedding imagination for some new designs, but this design will be going in the OOAK drawer of super secret designs never to be seen again."” Belle was floating on cloud 9 by the time they walked out of the store and loaded into the limo that would take them to the chapel Richard and Sarah had found for the wedding and the photo-shoot. He had told Sarah that he wanted to change up the shoot theme to something a little more personal and she had agreed. This would be his way of announcing to the public that he was married to an incredible woman. They had a lovely small ceremony with Belle's Uncle, that Richard had also flown in for the wedding. Now safely and happily married, they could relax and let Sarah take pictures. Belle couldn't stop sighing as she looked down at the simple eternity band Richard had bought to use until her real ring, the one they'd picked out together arrived, especially when he held her hand, their fingers intertwined and she could see both of their rings together. She was incandescently happy. Sarah had her change out of her wedding dress and into her Clooney gown for a few more, candid boudoir shots after every else had left. When they were done with those, Sarah helped her change back into her white dress and they went out into the city to take pictures among the nighttime city lights. Belle kept making her little happy sound and every time she would, he'd get the most adorable look on his face that Sarah just couldn't resist snapping. Oh these pictures were going to be spectacular. Between Belle's little Lego Thorin necklace and Richard's Lego Vader cufflinks, Sarah had the feeling that this was going to be the best set she'd ever shot. They were certainly the best shots of Richard she'd ever taken, but not because she'd captured him right, but because he was glowing with happiness, a look she'd never seen him wear before. She complimented him on it and he blushed. Ha, Richard freaking Armitage actually blushed at a compliment, that was definitely a first. Sarah wanted to get to know his wife better now, especially when she'd make silly faces at him and get him to smile or laugh in just the right way.  
“"From now on, you have to come to every shoot with him, Belle. These are the best pictures he's ever taken, I swear. I'll send you guys some proofs while I'm out so you can get a feel for what you might want to choose later on when they're all edited."”  
“"Oh, send me some raw ones too, I like to dabble in the editing process myself, maybe you'll like something I come up with,"” Belle offered.   
“"Sounds like a plan, but you have to promise to come with him for every shoot from now on, that is if you're not terribly busy with little Armitages down the line."” Belle blushed this time and Sarah snapped a shot.   
“"Oi, what was that one for?!"” she asked. Sarah smiled,  
“"Oh, I think Rich might like that one for his mobile background or wallet. See, look,"” she showed her the picture and it was captured perfectly. Belle had taken her hair down and Richard was twirling a curl around his finger as Belle ducked her chin demurely, smiling softly.  
“"Wow, it's no wonder Richard loves your shots, you've got some mad skills, Doll! I have to say thank you so very much for allowing me to invade your shoot. I know you wanted him, but you probably weren't expecting me to tag along."” Belle said, squeezing her arm gently.  
“"Actually this was all planned-"” a look from Richard cut her off. “"Oops, looks like I spilled the beans. I'll pack up and let you two get on with your, shall we say, business. It was lovely to meet you and I look forward to getting to know you better!"” Sarah said, giving her a quick hug. “"You take care of her, now, she's most definitely a keeper!"” Richard nodded and hugged her, then wrapped his arm around Belle's waist, grabbed their bags and they walked back to his apartment. Well, actually truth be told, it was their apartment now. Almost as soon as they closed the door and dropped their bags on the floor, their hands were all over one another.  
“"You have a lot of explaining to do, Mister Armitage!"” Belle said between desperate kisses.  
“"Which I will happily do, tomorrow...late...very late..."” he replied, slipping her out of her dress. They'd kicked off their shoes and were dropping bits and pieces of clothes all over the place as they made their way to the bedroom. They made love desperately and passionately, mewling and keening to each other like a love song. 

 

They awoke late the next day, a tangled mess of body parts, sheets, and pillows strewn all over the bed. Richard petted his new wife as she dozed against his chest. Suddenly a thought came into his head. What if Trey figured out who he really was, what if he came back while he was away from his wife...  
“"Ow, you're squeezing too tight, darling, my bruises haven't healed yet,"” she said, trying to push off him a little. He instantly let her go.  
“"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I forgot. Lemme see, where does it hurt?"” He said, smoothing her hair back from her face and running his fingertips over her cheek. She pouted and pointed to her hurt arms. He kissed them softly. She pointed to her shoulders and he dropped soft kisses over them with little flicks of his tongue. Then she blushed and pointed to her left breast that Trey had left a good sized blue and purple hand-print there and Richard dipped down to kiss it tenderly. “"Would that I could take these bruises from you simply by kissing them away. It makes me so mad that he hurt you like that again. I don't care if it's wrong of me to say, but I hope he dies, or at least is caught and thrown in jail for life, because if he ever comes near you again, I'll kill him and go happily to jail for it."”  
“"No! Richard, don't you dare say that! Please don't say that! You can't leave me like that!"” she cried. Shit, he'd upset her and he wanted to kick himself for it.  
“"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to upset you, but you know my temper,"” he tried, hugging her back to him as she cried.  
“"Stop it, just please stop talking, I feel like I wanna throw up now. We just got married and you think of that..."”  
“"Shh. I won't say anything else about it, just please stop crying, you're breaking my heart, Love!"” He rocked her gently and she slowly stopped crying, but didn't dare let go of him. He'd have to watch his tongue from now on. Her fingertips crept to his chest and played with the his soft fur there, gently scratching her nails against his skin, letting his hair prickle against her fingertips. He made a noise that sounded like something between a purr and a growl and she giggled. “"What's so funny?"” he asked.  
“"Nothing, just you. You sound like a wildcat, purring like that,"” she whispered, gently kissing his up his neck.   
“"Keep that up and I'll show you how wild a cat I can be,"” he replied in a low growl next to her ear as he rolled to lean over her.  
“"The Rum Tug Tugger is a horrible beast!"”  
“"But he will do as he do do, and there's no doing anything about it!"” he replied, nibbling at her neck and shoulder. She squealed as he thrust his hips against hers like the cat in the show.   
“"Richard you are terrible!...Now stop that and behave. You have a lot of explaining to do and you're going to do it right now."” He growled in frustration, and lowered himself back down against her side.  
“"Fine then. But afterward I get to have you all over again and again and again, right?!"” Belle nodded, smirking, and he nipped at her lips. “"Alright then, where to begin..."”  
“"How about you begin at the beginning and keeping going til we get to the present?"” she suggested, turning on her side to face him as he lay there, propped up on one elbow.   
“"Very well then. The beginning. Hmm, I think that was when I made that silly Facebook profile, Guy Lucas Thornton Gisborne. I made it for two reasons, to keep an eye on fan posts and to make friends with you and Dani, who'd I'd already starting following on Twitter. I was terrified to send that first greeting to you, though. With Dani, it was casual and easy, but with you, there was something about you that I found intimidating at first. I think it was your vivid personality, perhaps, but once I realized how sweet and adorable you were, I didn't have any problem wanting to get to know you. I didn't realize it until now, but I think I fell in love with you the first time we talked about real life. It was maybe four or five monthes into the friendship,"” he ran his fingers languidly down her chest and across her arms as he spoke in soft tones. “"I honestly did stalk your Facebook though, read almost every post and comment you ever made on there. I know I looked at all of your pictures, admiring your handiwork in costuming and prop making. I was even jealous of Dani and your siblings sometimes because they got to wear costumes you made and spend time with you in places like Renaissance faires and conventions. And I do have to compliment Dawnna on her willingness to be geeky with you, that woman's got some balls, that's for damn sure."” Belle giggled,  
“"Hearing you talk about my Mum that way is hilarious to me. She'd be beet red right now if she knew. But what about this whole last week, what about those plans?"” Richard blushed a little.   
“"That's a whole different story. It starts about a year ago, I honestly can't tell you what got into me, but something made me want to make you happy, so I concocted a scheme that would get me near you and at least able to meet you. I guess I knew that I was going to ask you to marry me at some point, so I had Kleinfeld make that dress. I really did spare no expense on it because I knew that even if you didn't marry me right away, you would one day, or I at least prayed you would, and I knew that I'd have something for you as a gift when or if you and I ever got to a point where a dress like that might be needed...hell, for all I know it could have been a masquerade ball rather than a wedding. I figured that even if you never thought of me as husband material that I could at least give you a gift that no one else would be able to, so I had the dress made. Then when we met, everything became so clear to me. It was like God had this little spotlight on you that said, 'ding, ding, ding, she's the one that I've been saving for you!' From the moment I saw you, I knew that all those conversations about life, love, faith, family had all been for a purpose, and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,"” his voice became husky and it looked as if tears would escape his eyes.   
“"Oh darling, I had no idea!"” Belle kissed him softly, again and again. “"I think it was much the same for me. I already told you how I wanted it to be you so badly. I never thought that talking to a guy online would ever lead me to the place we are now, but something told me that you were the only man in the world I would ever give up everything for. I never thought my biggest dream would come true and that you would be the answer to all of my prayers. You came into my life just when I needed you and I wouldn't trade you for anything ever!"” She kissed him again and snuggled into his chest. Six days ago they met face to face for the first time and now they were married. Her Mum had always told her not to rush into anything without thinking first, but this just felt right, like nothing she'd ever felt before. “"Honey, How in the world are we going to make this work? With you in NYC and London all the time, and me in Houston, this is going to be an airline nightmare for us. As much as I want to be with you all the time, my club is not going to run itself, especially not when my little brother is in Florida and my sister and brother-in-law have other jobs during the week. Besides, I don't want to leave it in someone else's hands,"” she sighed.  
“"I know, and we'll figure that out in time. How about we take the next two days to relax and enjoy our first few days as a married couple?"”  
“"Richard, I'm serious. It's Thursday, my day to start making sure everything is ready for the weekend crowds. I need to be back in Houston today."” she insisted, extricating herself from his arms and sitting up. Richard frowned,  
“"I thought you said you could stay for a couple days?!"”  
“"I did, I was here two days, that's a couple. Now I have to go back to Houston. You could always come with me, couldn't you?"”  
“"That's not my point. We just bloody well got married and we can't even have a decent honeymoon period. I'm taking a shower, you can join me if you want."” he said, rather gruffly.   
“"Dammit, Richard. Was this a good idea?! For us to get married so quickly, I mean?"” Richard stopped at the end of the bed and looked at her with utter shock and surprise as she got up.   
“"What?! Why would you say that? If you were having second thoughts, you should have said something sooner. It's done now! My God, maybe I did make a mistake..."”  
“"Wait, no! That's not what I meant, I meant...I dunno what I meant, except that maybe we should have discussed the daily workings of our lives first."” Richard looked at the floor and shook his head.   
“"You can come or not, I don't care,"” he said, then continued on to the shower. She sat back down on the edge of the bed for a moment before getting back up and following him to the shower. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall as he was already in the shower with the water running.   
“"I don't wanna argue about this. What do you want me to do, Richard? Just tell me and I'll do it. You're all that matters now."” Richard opened the shower door,  
“"I want you to get your ass in here with me, that's what I want you to do,"” he said, grabbing for her hand with a dark smirk on his lips.  
“"Gimme a minute. Lemme pin my hair up,"” she answered, swatting his hand away to grab some hairpins from the counter top where she'd left them the morning before and quickly pinned up her curls before stepping in with him. Richard wrapped his arms around her waist as the hot water beat down her back. He kissed her longingly and deeply before releasing her lips.  
“"I think we just had our first fight,"” he said, leaning his forehead against hers.   
“"I think you're right. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry for that,"” Belle replied, her hands running up and down his back.   
“"No, I should have waited a little longer before proposing and getting married. It's my fault that I didn't take into consideration your obligations too. I got caught up in self-absorption."   
“"Nonsense, you could never be called self-absorbed. You just got lost in your happiness, as I did, that's all."” Richard kissed her between the eyes, then the end of her nose.   
“"And that's just another reason I love you. You always know what to say when I need it,"” he ran his hands down her sides to her bum and cupped her ass-cheeks, gently squeezing. “"So many dirty things I want to do to you, so little time,"” he growled. He licked at her lips before ensconcing them with his. She moaned and let him squeeze and massage every inch of her body as the hot shower steamed around them. His fingers found her sensitive places and brought her to keening and mewling as his mouth attacked her neck and chest. He wanted to spend hours in there with her, but he knew if they were going to be together, they'd have to get packed back up, and onto a flight to Houston as soon as possible, so her Club could be kept going. It would be a real shame to kill something she'd finally got the chance to do just because they were married now. After completely satisfying each other once again, they cleaned up and got dressed, still touching and kissing like teenagers in heat. Belle already loved watching him get dressed and undressed and she sat on the bed as he tied his shoes. When we came her way, she grabbed him round the hips and pulled him towards her, slipping her hands into his back pockets as she stood.  
“"So, you're coming home with me...again?"”He rolled his eyes at her use of the line from North & South.  
“"If you want me to. Fran and Alan can rearrange what little I had on the weekend. Besides, we'll be going home married this time. Think of all the wonderful things we could get ourselves into!"” he said. His hands resting on her neck as his fingers played with the tiny wispy curls at the nape of her neck.  
“"Ahh, married. I love the sound of that word. Mrs. Lauran RoseBelle Armitage, Mrs. Belle Armitage. Oh I could get very used to that indeed! I love you so much, Rich!"” she said, kissing him.   
“"I love you more, Sweetheart,"” he replied, nuzzling her nose.  
“"I love you most, I win!"” she finished. They laughed and set about getting their things packed. Richard decided he'd pack an extra suitcase of clothes to leave at their Houston home so he wouldn't have to worry about not having clothes. What he didn't have, he could always buy later on. Belle left her regular clothes at the flat and made sure her wedding regalia was well packed up and safe to fly back to her-their Woodlands place. It would get a special place of honour of her dress-form at home until the day she got to wear it to their celebration. Her cast and crew would flip when they found out what had transpired over the week, but mostly she thought they'd be over the moon with happiness for her. Richard made the arrangements with Fran for the changes to his schedule and they were ready to hit the airport. When they arrived back in Houston, they were greeted by Cali and Josh who had come to pick them up. Josh was quick to tell Rich not to screw up or he'd have to answer to him too. Cali made a quip about children and Belle gave her a dirty look, reminding her that they'd only just gotten married and children were not in the cards right now with everything going on. She didn't look at Richard because she was pretty sure he'd have looked disappointed, and he wasn't the only one. She'd longed for children for what seemed like an eternity and she knew Richard wanted them too, but with their schedules right now, one of them had to be realistic about the whole situation. She chanced a glance at Richard once they were settled in the car and on the way back home. Rich reached over and rested a hand on her stomach. 'Soon' he whispered almost inaudibly with a smile. She nodded and laced her fingers with his,   
“"When the time's right,"” she whispered back. They stopped at the market to get food, then went home to get things ironed out for the next evening when the Club would open back up. The four of them discussed the theme again and went over what all was going to go on that weekend, then Cali and Josh left to let the newlyweds rest. Belle cleared space for Richard to put his things where he could find them, then they crashed on the couch with a bottle of Rosa Clara wine and some Hershey's kisses. Richard asked what he could do that weekend that would help her out with the Club and she gave him a few options to think over, til the conversation turned personal again.   
“"So, when the time's right, how many do you want, Darling?"” Belle asked, her husband's head in her lap. She smiled and set a chocolate kiss on his lips,  
“"Oh, about 6 or 7,"” he said around the piece of chocolate.   
“"Dogs?!"” she asked in reply, mimicking her favorite Disney movie.  
“"No, Belle! Strapping boys, like me!" He replied on cue.”  
“"You're so adorkable, husband,"” she laughed and leaned down to kiss him.   
“"Ah, but so are you, My Heart. In all seriousness, though, I think maybe we start with one and see where that goes, then maybe we can add to the number, but probably no more than four. Two boys, two girls sounds perfect to me, or just two, one of each if you'd rather. I know how hard childbirth can be on women, and with your health history....so if you feel like you need to stop at one, I'll understand. We can always adopt, right?!"”  
“"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you, Love?"” She asked. She laughed heartily when he smiled his muppet smile and nodded his head as he puckered his lips with a chocolate kiss resting on them. Belle leaned down and took the kiss from him with her own mouth. She ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. It was almost to S1 Gisborne length and she liked the way it looked on him, especially when it was clean instead of Gisborne's greasy look. But dirty or clean, she would always find him handsome; in fact, she sorta liked the way he looked like when he was covered in dirt and grime.   
“"What are your thoughts on the matter?"”  
“"That I love you and can't wait to be the mother of your children."  
“"Yes, yes, but besides that,"” he said, reaching up and squeezing her thigh.  
“"Oh, well, in that case...let me see...I think your plan sounds like a good one to me,"” he grinned happily up at her. “"I hope you're good with boys, because I want girls first this time around. I loved James, he was my first born, but he was a hand-full, Ben was easy because he was so much older and already on his own, and you've seen Gideon and his Tasmanian Devil routine. I want easy girls!"”  
“"I can understand that for sure, and of course I'll be there to help you with the boys,"” he smiled and turned his head to kiss her stomach.  
“"What was that for?"” she asked.   
“"I was just imagining you pregnant. You're gonna be gorgeous with that round belly. Just that thought's intoxicating to me," he grinned as he turned and nuzzled her stomach again, wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled and tousled his hair.  
“"See, there's my adorkable actor husband again,"” she grinned back at him, “"More wine?"”  
“"No, I think I want to get you into bed. You need rest for the weekend nights,"” he said, sitting up and pecking her on the cheek.   
“"Sure you do, you just want me in bed so you can do naughty things to me, don't you?"” she said.   
“"Maybe....but what if I do? We're married now, it's a proper thing to do!"” he said, pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to the bedroom.   
“"Richard Crispin Armitage, you put me down this minute, you know I can't stand this! God, now I feel like I'm gonna throw up, put me down before I puke wine all over you!"” she squealed. His shoulder was digging in her stomach and she really did feel like she was going to upchuck. He set her down at the top of the stairs and she wobbled a little, a hand shooting to her mouth. “"I shouldn't have had that last glass..."” she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach in the commode. Richard came in after her,  
“"Honey, are you ok? You look pale..."” he put the back of his hand against her forehead, it was clammy. “"C'mon, we're getting you to bed this instant and you're not to get out until it's time to get ready for tomorrow evening."” He picked her up and carried her to the counter, setting her down for a moment to wipe her face with a cold washrag. It felt good and helped to settle her stomach when he placed it on her forehead and another on the back of her neck. Her eyes fell to the shower window and down to the faded blood spatters on the hard wood.  
“ "I guess we should get that fixed soon." She nodded to the shower's broken glass. Richard turned to lean against the counter beside her. He eyed the tell-tale signs of the earlier attack and glanced at Belle. She'd brought it up, but he wanted to forget it.  
“ "I'll take care of that tomorrow, you just focus on resting, alright," he said, turning back to her. He stood there a minute longer until she was sure she wasn't going to throw up again, then carried her to the bed. He helped her off with her clothes and tucked her in, disrobing and climbing in beside her. She snuggled into him, made her happy noise and promptly fell asleep against his chest. He smiled softly, glad that he got her off the offensive subject, wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and joined her in sleep.   
Their weekend went smoothly. Everyone was excited about their marriage and Belle couldn't stop smiling and gazing at her left hand. Ugh, if only her real ring wasn't taking so long to get there. Monday morning came around and Belle and Richard lay in bed til three pm. Neither wanted to get up because they knew that Richard had to leave again on Tues morning, so they lay there talking and whispering and touching and petting, until Belle finally looked at him with tears in her eyes,  
“ "I don't wanna do this again."”  
“"Do what again, Honey?"”   
“"Have to say goodbye to my husband like this. Not knowing when you'll be back is going to be torture for me,"” she said, caressing his face with her fingers. He nodded,  
“"I know, I don't wanna leave you either. Everything feels like it the way it should be when I'm with you. I'm almost afraid to go back to the old life I'm used to."”  
“"Well you can't, remember. You're mine now, married truly and fully and there's to be no messing around. You're no longer single and free, my darling. You have me to answer to now and I expect you to call me every day and text me as often as you can, because I will worry about you every second you are away from me. I'm glad Sarah sent those proofs for us to review. I'll be putting them on my phone so I can have you with me everywhere I go. I found my perfect husband and now I want everyone to see how happy he makes me,"” she said, snuggling back into Richard's chest. He wrapped his arms around his wife and dropped kisses all over her face and hair.   
“"God, I don't wanna leave you. It already feels like I'll be losing a limb,"” he whispered against her forehead. “You are my everything. If you even dared to suggest it, I would leave my entire career and stay here with you for the rest of my life. I've got enough money to do just that if it was what you wanted."”  
“"I could never ask you to do that, Rich. You're far too good at what you do and I know how much you love it for me to ever hint at that kind of suggestion. I'd rather give up my club and travel with you, than have you give up what you love so much."”  
“"You're far too good for me. How did I ever manage to catch your eye..."” he breathed.  
“"You didn't, you captured my heart first, remember. I didn't even know what you looked or sounded like til we met at the Club. And I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. God gave me a precious gift in you and I will never be ungrateful, I just can't be, you're too wonderful and perfect and I love you so much,"” she said, stroking his arm and shoulder.   
“"I love you most, so there. I win this time,"” he said, pushing her hair away from her face so he could kiss her better.  
“"You cheated...that's...not fair..."” she said between the caresses of his lips.  
“"I thought you like rogues like me, or was that scruffy looking Nerf-herders, I can't remember..."” he growled before attacking her lips again and kissing his way to her neck and down her body.  
“"I happen to like nice men."  
"I'm a nice man," he said, his fingers grazing her sensitive spot and he began to nibble on her hip. She gasped,  
"So nice....," she said breathlessly, "We're not going to get any sleep nor dinner are we?"”  
“"I've got my dinner right here."” He smirked darkly and began his feast of her body. He ran his left hand down her side, the cold metal of his wedding band sending extra delightful shivers down her spine. Belle looked down at her own left hand as it lay tangled in his dark tresses and smiled as her eternity band sparkled back at her. They both loved to look at their left hands when their wedding rings were the only thing they were wearing, especially when their hands intertwined themselves with one another. This was bliss for the newlyweds, but soon it had to end for them to get back to work. That evening they shared a quite dinner of leftover pasta and wine and Belle made brownies, the kind that they served at the Club, so Richard could take them with him when he left.   
The next morning, they made breakfast, took a shower, and even dressed together, not wanting to leave the other's side. Richard only had to grab a small bag of his pertinent things before the car came for him. Belle would ride with him to the airport, then return home. She didn't want to let go of him, for fear she would collapse if she did. As they were approaching his departure gate, Richard leaned over and took Belle's mouth captive, kissing her deeply and passionately as if he might never see her again.   
“"I'm gonna miss you so much, Mrs. Armitage. I still can't believe you're mine,"” he said, softly when he finally released her lips. There were tears in both their eyes.  
“"I'm gonna miss you more than I can even tell, Richard,"” she replied as he helped her out of the car and hugged her tight. His arms felt so good around her, she couldn't be sure what about him she would miss most. She knew that they belonged to each other now thanks to their marriage and the bond they'd forged in the two and a half short years they'd known each other, but it still felt like a part of her was being ripped away. Richard was the one who wouldn't let go of the hug. “"Honey, you're gonna miss your flight if you don't go, people are starting to stare."”  
“"Let them. I don't wanna leave you here by yourself where I can't protect you. When I come back home, we're either putting in a new security system for the house, or we're moving. So be thinking about that, alright. I love you, Baby Girl. And I promise to call and or text every day, alright?"” Belle just nodded, she felt if she said anything she'd break down into sobs. He kissed her again, longingly, then let her go. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a couple women with their phones out taking pictures and he knew there would soon be buzz around the mystery woman wearing a wedding ring who kissed their favorite actor at the airport. “"See you soon,"” he said over his shoulder, casting his gorgeous smile back at her.   
“"I love you too, Richard. Come back home to me soon!"” she called. At the door he paused and looked back at her, without thought he ran back and picked her up, pulling her into another deep kiss. The tears she'd been holding back finally fell as his mouth ministered to hers. They were breathless when he finally set her back on her feet.   
“"I'll be home soon, I promise, My Darling Wife."”  
“"I can't wait, Husband!"” Their noses touched and he turned to hurry to his gate. Looking back twice to wave at her and blow her a kiss. Belle's leg's felt weak and she dared not turn around til he was completely out of her sight. She'd seen the few flashes from mobile phone cameras and knew there would be pictures up on the internet within the hour. The Army worked fast, that was for sure. She finally turned and got back in the car to go home. On the way there her phone rang. It was Dani.   
“Hey Belle, are you back home from the airport yet?"”  
“"No, how'd you know I was at the air-oh wait, I bet I know."”  
“"You told me to look out for new pictures that might have the two of you in them and I did. Apparently at least four people took pics of you two at the airport in just that last few minutes and boy did they waist no time in posting them. There's all kinds of buzz about you. I think you might need to reset your Facebook and Twitter settings. Also that tweet Richard posted was adorably sweet and sappy. You bagged a good one there, hon!"”  
“"I haven't even seen it yet! That dork, I swear!"” Belle laughed back. “"Sounds like I might be getting a call from Fran, or at least making one to her. This is gonna be a paparazzi nightmare! And Josh is gonna freak when he finds out we may need to hire more security at the Club." “  
“"Yeah, that is gonna be a nightmare...I don't envy you in the least. Anyway, I'm about to go back in from my lunch break, I'll let you go and keep monitoring everything for you. Hang in there, he'll be back soon."”  
“"Thanks hon. I appreciate it! Bye!"” She hit the button to end the call just as the car was turning onto her street. When she got inside, she went straight to her computer to check out the pics and read Rich's tweet.   
“"Leaving the place I've come to call home to go back to work is terrible, esp when leaving half my heart there. My life has been forever changed...@MaraBelleDLacur..."” he had tweeted. She smiled, and quickly wrote a reply:  
“"@RCArmitage: I concur. It's not the same without you and you haven't even been gone over an hour yet."” a few seconds later she added, “"@RCArmitage: P.S. Don't make yourself sick eating all those brownies at once! I mean it!"” she smirked and hoped the last tweet would make him smile at least. A little while later as she sat looking at nearby apartments and houses her mobile chirped at her.   
“"@MaraBelleDLacur: Yes Dear...oh wait, too late..."” he posted, with a picture of an empty Tupperware container with chocolate crumbs in it.   
“"@RCArmitage: You didn't!...Your loss, I'm not airmailing you refills on those, nor am I sending the liquer truffles you asked for...."” she replied. Almost as soon as she'd tweeted, he replied and thus ensued a Twitter war.  
“"@MaraBelleD'Lacur: What if I said I lied?..."”  
“"@RCArmitage: Prove it!"”  
“"@MaraBelleDLacur: Proof enough?"” with a picture of him holding a full plate of the brownies she'd made, one of which had a bite out of it with icing smeared on his face.  
“"@RCArmitage: Dork!"”  
“"@RCArmitage @MaraBelleDLacur Can I have one?"” tweeted Dean O'Gorman  
“"@ RCArmitage @MaraBelleDLacur Me too, me too?!?!"” Aidan Turner replied. This was becoming a full out Twitter takeover. Dani was next to reply.  
“"@(everyone) ...You guys really don't want any of those brownies. They're “"special brownies"." “ Belle was nearly on the floor laughing.   
“@@Dean @Aidan …No! Mine! I'm not sharing these!"” Richard replied. At that Dani messaged Belle.   
“"Oh Lord, this is too funny! You may have to start a bakery to go with that Club if this keeps up!"”   
“"Oh brother! This is getting laughable. You may be right!"”  
“"@MaraBelleDLacur @RCArmitage So does this mean we can have a “"special brownie"” party?"” Aidan tweeted.   
“"@Aidan @RCArmitage: That's totally up to Richard, that is if there are any brownies left to share. But I might send some liqueur truffles if you're nice."” Belle replied.  
“"Don't tell them that, you'll be baking for the rest of your life if you send them those!"” Dani typed.  
“"Oh don't worry, there won't be enough of them for them to get hooked on!"” Belle typed back.  
“"It only take one of those things, Woman! It's like edible sex!-Richard's words, not mine,"” Dani replied. Belle laughed out loud.  
“"@MaraBelleDLacur @Aidan: NO! Absolutely not!!! Her truffles are only for me! You hear me woman?!"” Richard replied  
“"@RCArmitage: Don't call me "woman," “"Chicken Legs!"” Belle tweeted.  
“"@RCArmitage: “Her "truffles"...That sounds awfully naughty!"” Aidan replied.  
“"Oh My Valar, Dani! This is going to the gutter way too quickly!"” Belle messaged Dani.   
“"XD....I can't handle it!"” she replied.   
“"@RCArmitage @MaraBelleDLacur @AidanTurner You are gonna get yourselves in trouble if this keeps up!"” Dani tweeted back.   
“"@DanisCosplay @RCArmitage @AidanTurner: I'm taking my brownies and truffles and everything else and escaping this conversation while I still can!"” Belle tweeted, then set her phone down to look at the apartments again. Well, if the Army didn't know they were married now, they never would. Rich was such a dirty joker when he wanted to be. And maybe she could count on Aidan to be on her side in future issues and situations. She knew she could at least entice him with her brownies and truffles. Yeah, he was right, that did sound naughty. Her phone beeped again, this time it was a text message from Richard.   
“"Did we upset you, honey? Sorry if we went too far,"” he said.  
sampler plates and send them to you. They should be fine airmail."” she texted back.  
“"I haven't even been gone that long and I already feel like I'm dying because you're not with me."”  
“"Me too. I wanna hold you and pet your hair as you rest your head on my shoulder. I already spritzed your cologne on your pillow so it would lull me to sleep."” The doorbell buzzed and she hit the comm button. “"Yes?"”  
“"FedEx delivery. Need your signature, Mrs. Armitage."” the woman said on the other end.  
“"Be right down."” She let go of the button and took her phone with her as she went downstairs. She opened the door and signed for her package as another delivery person walked up behind the other. She took her first package and the flowers from the second guy. She smiled as she read the card. “"Thanks for the flowers, Honey."” she texted.  
“"Flowers?...oh right, those little things."” On the other end of the line Richard sat on his couch reading scripts. He hadn't sent her flowers and was suddenly worried that Trey might have sent them, but he didn't want her to get upset about it. He'd call Chief Hamilton and have her look into it without alarming Belle anymore than she already had been. Dammit, this not being with her was going to drive him crazy. The next couple of days he was busy with meetings and auditions and barely had time to send his wife a few texts during the day. Belle was busy herself. With trying to arrange for Jake's repayment in return for his help opening weekend. It was almost settled and all she had to do was worry about a few last minute details for the next monthes weekend themes. “"Hope they cheer you up at least a little. All I have to cheer me up is your perfume soaked pillow and a plate of brownies...and even those won't last long if the guys come over. But I'll go down fighting for every last crumb!"”  
“"You're such a dork! But you're my dork and I love you for it!"” she replied. “"OMV RICHARD!!!!!!! My ring, the ring came today!!!"”  
“"You'd better send me pictures right now!"”  
“"Look at it! It's gorgeous!!!"” she texted with four pics of it on her hand, one of which had her excited face with it too.   
“"Beautiful, Baby! The ring isn't too bad either..."” he wrote. Belle smiled.  
“"Flatterer!"”  
“"Always....meeting time, will try to call before bed. ILY Sweetheart."”  
“"Love you too, Honeybuns!"”  
“"Are these your buns?!"  
“"You bet your arse they are!"” Richard texted back with a smiley face and fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6

The next three weeks went pretty much the same, and every few days Richard would call and they'd discuss ideas for the Wedding Celebration party and their thoughts on a new house there in Houston. He flew home to Houston to be with her for her birthday and for a two weeks vacation, and they worked on the wedding booklet that their guests would recieve as programs for the week of festivities they had planned. They hopped a plane to Orlando to meet with their celebration planner and look over the locations at Walt Disney World they'd chosen for their event and while there spent some time in the parks with Sam. They even met with a businessman that wanted to provide the backing so Belle could open up a Chorus Line Club in several major locations, the first of which being there in Orlando. From there, she flew home with him to New York for a press tour, photo shoot and face to face with her new agent at United Agents. Her name was Raefiella Sloane and the two women hit it off wonderfully. With Alan over both she and Fran, Belle was able to keep as up to date with schedules as Richard was and it was arranged so they could fly back and forth together as much as they needed to. Two monthes later Richard started a stint on a popular HBO series and was out of the country to film it. His shooting schedule left barely any time to sleep, let alone text or call his wife, so her sister and family came to stay with her for awhile to keep her company. There were rumors that Trey had been seen in the area and all of them wanted her to be as safe as possible. 

The very night that Cali and Josh returned to their own home Trey returned to exact his revenge. This time, however, Belle was helpless to fight back. She'd been sick the last few days and was weak, so it was no surprise that Trey was able to subdue her, rape her, then push her down the stairs, but not before Josh, who had come back to get the phone Cali had left, decked him and knocked him flat on his ass as the cops came to arrest him. Belle on the other hand, was not so lucky. She'd suffered some pretty serious injuries and had to be rushed to the hospital. Between them, Belle, Cali, and Josh tried calling, then texting Richard and telling him to call them back, but to no avail. Finally three days later Josh got a call from Richard. The detective had called him to tell him what had happened and that Trey had been arrested and would soon receive sentencing. Rich told Josh he was getting on the first flight back home and would be there in a few hours. Belle had been discharged and was in bed asleep when he came home. He stole into their room to see her. Oh God, she looked horrific and he blamed himself for what Trey had done to her. He'd promised her that he'd be there to protect her, but he hadn't been and Trey's final assault nearly sent him over the edge. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and pushed some stray, limp curls out of her face. She was bruised and had several broken bones which caused her to not be able to walk. He was livid, he wanted to rip Trey apart, to break something to relieve his pent up anger, but looking down at his battered wife just left him numb and too weak to even stand, as if her pain was his own. He tried to hold back a sob as he ran his fingers over her casts and bandages. Belle stirred,  
“"Richard...?"” she whispered weakly. He leaned forward,  
“"I'm here now, Baby. I'm so sorry-I should have been here with you. I'm so so sorry..."”  
“"I know. But you should be filming. Why are you here?"”  
“"What? I'm here because you need me! This is where I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be with my wife."” he said, caressing her face gently. She turned away from him, and his heart sank to his shoes.  
“"You should have been here. I needed you-"” her voice broke. “"Just go...please. I feel sick again..."” Her words cut deeply and he drew his hands back. You stupid stupid fool of a man. She's right, you should have been there. She's your wife and you couldn't protect her when she needed you most. He wanted to say he was sorry again, but what good would that do now. Sorry wasn't good enough. There was something else that was eating at him too, something that no-one was saying, something they were keeping from him. He got up and turned to leave and her hand shot out to grab his arm. “"Please, don't go! I didn't mean it. I need you, I need you so much right now. Please don't leave me!"” she cried. He sat down and quickly gathered her to his chest, holding her tightly, but not enough to hurt her. He let her cry as he held her, petting her hair and kissing her forehead and temple, trying to will his own strength to heal her, his ownsilent tears mixing with hers.  
“"I'm here, Honey. Trey's gone. He'll never hurt you again. He'll pay for what he's done to you, I swear,"” he said as he cried with her. It hurt him that she'd been injured both physically and emotionally.  
“"Th-there's something I need to tell you. I don't want to have to tell you, but you need to know...."” she tried to take a deep breath, but it hurt too much. Richard felt her twitch in pain and laid her back down, taking his place beside her and wrapping his arms around her.  
“"What is it, sweetheart. You can tell me anything, you know that,"” he said.  
“"Richard...I-I lost our child. I was pregnant when he-I lost our baby..."” she cried, not daring to look at him. Richard was gobsmacked into silence. She'd been pregnant with their first child...oh God. His stomach turned a somersault. He had mixed feelings of elation, derision for Trey, and grief for both their child and his wife.  
“"Lauran..." he tried, but the grief and anger choked his voice so he could no longer speak.” But what else could he say? He wanted to murder that disgusting excuse for a man himself for taking their first child and for trying to kill his wife, the half of his heart that he'd finally found. “He just lay there holding her tightly to his body. After a long few minutes of silence, he finally spoke again. "Honey, I'm so sorry. So very sorry. But we'll have more children, or at least we can. All I care about is that you're alive. I don't know what I would have done if he'd-"” he choked on the words as she clung to him. He kissed her face over and over again, just relieved that she was alive. They'd discuss the children thing later. Yes, it hurt that they'd lost their first, but there would be more, he knew, at least he prayed there would be. They both wanted it so much, it had to happen. For now he just held her and kissed her, trying to sooth her as best as he could. “"Rest honey. Get some sleep and I'll be right here when you wake up, alright?"” She nodded, trying to smile, but wouldn't let go of him. “"I promise I'll be right here, but I need to go speak to your sister, ok. Please rest."” She nodded again and let him go, but pulled him down to kiss her longingly for a moment. He felt all of the tension release in her muscles as he kissed her, settling her spirits and her body that he'd be there when she woke up. When her breathing evened, he got up to speak with Cali and Josh.  
“"Did you know? About the baby, did you know she was pregnant?"” Cali's mouth fell open as she and Josh's eye grew wide.  
“"I had no idea! Oh God, she didn't lose it did she?"” Cali asked, turning white. Richard nodded and she gave a small cry and looked towards the bedroom. “"Oh God, I'm so sorry. She talked so much about wanting to give you children..."” there were tears in her eyes as she sat heavily on a bar-stool. Josh poured some coffee and handed a cup to Richard. It was late and he looked severely jet-lagged.  
“"How did this happen? I thought there were police watching the house?!"”  
“"There were. We'd left about an hour before it happened and discovered Cali left her phone with all the Club info on it for the weekend, so we turned around and I saw the garage door open and heard shouting, so I rushed in. I saw Belle at the foot of the stairs, then Trey coming down to, I guess, finish her off or something and I snapped. It was a good thing I couldn't reach the swords up here, or I probably would have killed him for you."”  
“"You saved her life. And for that I am eternally grateful. I honestly don't know what I would have done had I lost her. Losing the baby I didn't even know about is hard enough, but her. She's my everything,"” his voice grew husky and he moved to slump onto the couch. There was a buzz of the doorbell and Josh took it on himself to get it. It was the detective and Chief Hamilton. They came in and spoke to Richard and Josh about the situation and let them know what was going on with the case against Trey. He'd be charged with attempted premeditated murder, involuntary manslaughter of an unborn child, rape, assault, and so many more things. He was going to jail for the rest of his life, and with any luck, that wouldn't be a long one. Prison wasn't a very happy place for rapists and those who killed children. He'd get everything that was coming to him and then some. When they left, Richard went back upstairs to be with Belle and Cali stayed just in case they needed anything. Josh went home to be with Gideon and would return for Cali in the morning. Belle slept for what seemed like days, finally able to rest now that her husband was home. Richard didn't dare leave her side and took the best care of her he had ever taken of anyone in his life. Cali and Lori would run the club with Josh while she recovered and Richard made sure that Fran had most of their engagements rescheduled and that the press release of their marriage was made available to the public with photos from Sarah's shoot. He'd also written a letter to his fans about his marriage and subsequent happiness with hopes that they might embrace his wife just as they had embraced him. The response he got when it was leaked by some newspaper or other that she'd been attacked and injured was unlike anything he'd believed possible. Fans all over the world sent them cards and well wishes for her and him both, with heartfelt messages and notes. The fact that they rallied around them both was humbling. Richard had decided that he would take Belle with him when he went back to finish the shooting of the HBO series and the next short role he had in another project. That took a whole month. From there, they'd go to London. After only a little over four monthes, Belle was on her feet again, but had to either rely on Richard or a cane to keep herself balanced, and the pain...The pain was worse than her fibromyalgia and auto-immune put together and doubled. She hated having to take more medication than was necessary because it dulled her senses and she felt groggy all the time and what little writing she felt like doing turned out, in her opinion, to be rubbish, but she worked hard to keep as positive as she could for Richard's sake. Especially since they were going to his parents. She'd met John and Margaret Armitage at she and Richard's wedding in New York, but neither had been able to spend much time with them then. Now they were going to spend a week with them and meet the rest of Rich's family. She hoped to make a good impression on them as there was no getting rid of her now that they were married. “"Married," she loved the sound of that word. “"Mrs. Armitage"” & “"Richard's wife"” were also among her favorites.  
Margaret was the first out the door as Richard pulled into the driveway. She fairly ran to Belle's door to see her as Richard helped her out. His mother was such a gracious lady and she hugged Belle tightly as soon as she was up on her feet.  
“"I can't tell you how relieved I was to hear you were alright. Richard called me as soon as he found out and we prayed hard for you, Sweetheart."”  
“"Thank you. Those prayers were much needed and they did a wonderful job of helping me get better. Oh, speaking of "batter," I had Richard stop so I could buy some ingredients for the truffles and brownies. He told me you were interested in swapping recipes so I thought I'd show you how to make these since he loves them so much,"” Belle said. Margaret smiled and hugged her round the shoulders again.  
“"I'm looking forward to that, Belle. He can't stop praising you when he calls. I think we're going to have all kinds of fun this week, especially discussing what you two are planning for this Wedding Celebration of yours."” John stepped forward to hug her, then led the way into the house. Rich and his mother got their things situated into his old room while Belle rested on the couch in the living room. Rich's brother Chris was coming over later that evening to help his dad grill their dinner. Richard walked back in the house to find his mother and his wife sitting on the couch crying together. A tiny pair of baby booties sat on Belle's lap as his mother wiped at her eyes.  
“"Honey, you didn't tell them?...about losing the baby?"” Richard ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.  
“"I couldn't, I knew it would break their hearts. I'm sorry, I guess I really should have,"” he replied, kneeling next to Belle. She took his hand and kissed it.  
“"It's alright, Babe. You were right when you said there'd be other children...."”she waited for the words to sink in. When he still looked confused, she continued, “"Remember that call from the doctor I got a couple days ago? Well..."” she drifted as his eyes grew wide.  
“"Are you telling me-are you pregnant again? So soon?"” he sputtered. She nodded, a grin growing on her face as tears started to fall down his mother's face again. Richard pulled Belle up into his arms and spun around the room with her, crowing with glee. “"I'm gonna be a father! We're gonna be parents!"” He set her down and kissed her deeply. “"God, I love you, Sweetheart!"” he said, kissing her again.  
“"Oh eww, c'mon man. Get a room!"” Richard's brother Chris said as he came in carrying a plate of food for their meal. The three who knew what was going on laughed.  
“"Should I tell 'em or should I wait to tell everyone together?"” Richard asked Belle.  
“"As long as your mother can keep the secret, let's wait until we can tell everyone at once. We'll tell them in December at the celebration, does that work?"”she replied.  
“"Oh, I can keep the secret, I promise,"” their mother said. She'd already picked up the baby booties Belle had dropped before her husband and other son had come in, and she hid them in her pocket now. “"After all, it is only two monthes away! Besides, you two have yet to tell me anything about the celebration. Is Florida really where you wanna have it?”  
“"Oh yes. It's something I've always dreamed of, celebrating my wedding at Disney. My whole family and circle of friends have a special place for Disney in our hearts and Richard said he'd love to go with his family, so what better way to get all of us in one place for some celebrating. We went down there in May for my birthday to make sure everything we wanted was all set up. It's going to be wonderful, I just know it. I really don't need any other reasons to love this man, but that fact that he's pretty much agreed to all of my wishes and wants for the celebration has made me fall in love with him all over again!"” Belle gushed as Richard helped her to her chair.  
“"I just hope she can dance by then! I'm gonna be upset if I can't have a first dance with my gorgeous and amazingly talented wife to our special song,"” he leaned down and pecked her on the cheek.  
“"I'm gonna do my best, darling. But if all else fails, you can pick me up and twirl me around til we both feel like throwing up..."” she answered.  
"That's an adorably gross picture. 'Bride and Groom upchuck during first dance'...lovely!" Chris chuckled, pantomiming the headline. Everyone laughed out loud. Emma, Chris's wife, thumped her husband on the ear,  
"Oi! Enough picking on the newlyweds, Toph!" She said.  
"Well, in his defense, I was the one who said it first..." Belle said. Emma held up a hand and shook her head,  
"I'll give it to you this time, but Christopher's not new to lovely disgusting things to say, just ask his brother and his son!"  
"I don't think I even need to, I've known him long enough to know they must have got it from Rich!"  
"Oi! That's not fair! My own wife outing me! Of all the nerve..." Richard said in mock exasperation. Belle leaned over and pecked him on the edge of his beard.  
"Don't worry love, I won't out all your dirty secrets...not that that was a secret..." They all laughed again and enjoyed their lovely meal. That night as they lounged in his almost too small bed, Richard held his lovely wife so he could splay his hands across her slightly more swollen stomach. They both sighed, contentedly.  
"So how far along are you, exactly? Ya know, when did we..."  
"Make a baby?...Well, do you remember that long sex session we had after that particularly steamy scene you had to shoot for that last show?"  
"How could I forget! You were bloody amazing! I kept imaging it was you I was filming with and it was nearly impossible to wait til shooting was over that day so I could ravish you," he nuzzled her neck and teasingly licked her behind the ear...So that's when it happened...what a rewarding pasttime, eh?" he replied. Belle giggled as he wrapped his arms around her arms so she couldn't move.  
"Oi! I can't move! I guess you don't want sexy time..."  
"Who says you need to move for that? I wanna try some of those moves we tried that time you just mentioned!"  
"Richard!! Your parents are just down the hall!! We can't-" she gasped as his hands found her most sensitive parts.  
"I can be quiet if you can..." he whispered softly in her ear, teasing her with his hands and erection. That night, they made love sweetly and softly. Always in the forefront of Richard's mind was A) not hurting her, and B) not hurting the baby in his effort to make her feel how much he loved her. He was over the moon about the news of a baby and was extra sensitive to Belle's little sounds of discomfort.

 

"Richard, you're not going to treat her like a china doll for the rest of her life are you? I think she might have something to say about that," Margaret told him after the umpteenth time of him chiding his nephew Colin to "be careful" or "don't play so rough" with his new aunt. Belle made plenty of faces at him which he returned with gusto and only served to make her laugh at him. A few days later they were forced to return to NYC for a meeting with Belle's new publisher and their agents.  
"Lauran dear, I can't tell you how wonderful it is to have you in our lives. My son had a most happy accident when he fell in love with you and I can say for certain that we are most blessed by having you in our family now. And thanks for all those delectible recipes, we can't wait to come and see if your cooks and bakers do them justice!" Margaret told her daughter-in-law as Chris helped Rich put the last of the luggage in the boot.  
"I really should hate you for those recipes, as I don't think Henry is gonna let me hear the end of it until I make those truffles for him," Emma said, hugging Belle.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you cheat and airmail them to you!"  
"Ok, I lied, I can't hate you at all! And believe me when I say, I can't wait to see you in Florida. I'm really goingto miss chatting with you!"  
"That's what phones are for, Em," Chris said, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.  
"Oh Lord, we'll never get these three off the phone now!" Richard piped up, kissing his mother on the cheek and opening the car door for his wife.  
"I can't thank you all enough for how wonderful it's been to get to know you all and how much it means that you've all welcomed me in so warmly. I love you all already!"  
"And we love you, Sweetheart," Margaret said, tears threatening to fall.  
"Oh no, here come the waterworks, better get a move-on, big brother before Mum unleashes the deluge!"  
"Oh hush you!" Margaret said, making a swat at her younger son's head. They finished their goodbyes, then headed to the airport.  
It was an easy trip through the evening airport to board their plane, though a few people stopped to take pics of them. But they couldn't have cared less as Richard carried their bags, one arm around his wife as they quickly walked to their terminal.  
"I'm so glad that went so well," Belle said, settling into the crook of Rich's arm. Her husband hummed his reply, eyes already closed, and she wondered if he was even listening. "And then my bathing suit caught on fire and we had to fish Josh out of the Hudson..."  
"Wait, what about the Hudson?"  
"I was just checking to see if you were still paying attention. Sleep, sweetheart, we've got a long day tomorrow." He nodded and leaned his head against Belle's and fell promptly to sleep. 

Back in New York the next day Belle and Rich went to meet Fran, Raphi, and Stephanie Price, Belle's publisher for lunch to talk with a studio exec that wanted to turn her just recently released book series into a film project. The sudden news excited the Armitages. But Belle had a list of demands that would have to be met if she were going to allow an outside studio to do anything with her baby, well her baby project, that is. Even Richard knew better than to suggest she change those stipulations. Their lunch was hardly touched as they all discussed the project back and forth, and an hours appointment turned into three. Finally a suggestion to outline each and every demand in a more formal manner was presented and the meeting was adjorned. Having opted to walk from their flat, Richard wrapped an arm around his wife's burgeoning waist as they headed down the sidewalk,  
"I vote we go shopping."  
"Shopping? You hate shopping!"  
"Well, I don't get an opportunity to shop for a baby every day! Besides, I feel like spoiling you a bit, Miss Soon-to-be Award-winning, best-selling author! Where would you like to go first?"  
"I suppose I'll need some new clothes for when I get too fat for my own, then we can go look at cribs! How does that sound?!"  
"Perfect, but you will never be fat. You'll be gorgeously round with our child, and that to me is the most gorgeous thing I'll ever see. Which brings us to another topic," he paused to hail a cab.  
"Oh? And what subject would that be?"  
"Housing."  
"Oh...right...i haven't found a place i like yet..."  
"Well, i might have a solution for that." He replied, opening the door to help his wife into the cab that had just pulled up.  
"I'm listening." Rich gave the destination and turned back to Belle,  
"Alright, how about this. We keep the flat in Houston for awhile longer, and we start transitioning you and your things here, to a new place, wherever that is. Then we look for a new London address as well, because i really don't think our current place is going to support a family, let alone fit three. And we have no guest space there either." Belle nodded, thinking about what he'd just said.  
"I see your logic, and I think I agree. But, I'll raise you this. I actually think I want to build a house in the country somewhere, maybe in Texas, but we can still get a bigger apartment here and in London. What would you say to that?"  
"I'll see your wager and raise you this: I sell the London flat, we get something in the country in England, we find a bigger flat here in New York, and we build your dreamhouse in Texas." Belle was astonished, she hadn't expected not to have to cajole for keeping her Texas roots.  
"I can really call you on that?" He grinned and kissed her cheek,  
"You don't even have to call. I fold to your wishes." Almost before he got the last word out, Belle leaned over and kissed him hard.  
"You are the best husband ever! I love you so much!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him again and again. The cab pulled to a stop and the driver cleared his throat. Belle was beaming when Rich finally pulled away to pay the man and help her out of the cab. "You really mean all that, you're serious?" He nodded, smiling.  
"I never kid about serious things like that. We can start on the process as soon as we get back home. But first, to spoil you and the baby!" Belle grinned and let her husband lead her from store to store, buying various things, including a My First Legos kit that could work for both a boy and a girl, as well as a Disney Princess set, just in case. When they finally returned to their flat, Richard had to carry her up the loft stairs. He helped her peel her clothes off and they lounged on the bed in nothing but their wedding rings. Belle pulled out her tablet and pulled up her Pinterest account to show Richard some of the things that were must haves for the new house. Rich pulled out his iPad and keyed up a listing of NYC flats that had the specifications they were looking for. Almost immediately he stuck it under Belle's nose to show her one he particularly liked.  
"What do you think about this one? Three bedrooms, a loft common area, large master suite, so the baby would be close while she's little-"  
"I like that you said she!"  
"And nice big windows with a city view, but not so close to the center of town there's too much noise or obstruction of said view." Belle studied the specs for a minute before scrolling through the pictures.  
"Oh my God, look at that view!!! I wanna see this place! I admit, it's not exactly the style i was thinking of, but i could get used to modern for this place!! Amazing!"  
"Did I do good, or did I do good?" Richard said with his Muppet smile. Belle kissed his forehead,  
"Ya done good, Mr. Armitage."  
"Anything for my Mrs and Baby Armitage. There's a couple others on the list, but Fran set up a look at them for Weds, so you can rest from the book signing tomorrow."  
"I hope you're not planning on being there, are you?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?! It's your first big signing!"  
"As much as I would love for you to be there, can you imagine the crowds of fans?! And no offense, but I'd like to have my own little bit of spotlight before riding your coat-tails. ..besides, this is under my pen name, not my real name, which brings me to another question. I'm thinking of changing it. I wanted to be married to you and I want to be recognized as your wife. Therefore, I want to change it to something Armitage. Maybe Mara-Belle D'Lacur-Armitage, hyphenated like that, or just Mara-Belle Armitage, the best of both worlds. What do you think?" Richard, who had been laying on his stomach, sat up and snuggled into Belle's side.  
"How could I not love the idea of you wanting to show everyone that you're married to me. I love the change and I love you, my darling!" He kissed her sweetly, nuzzling her bare shoulder and kissing up her neck, back down to her collarbone.  
"No one could ever accuse either of us of not be romantics! You're such a big softy, but your my softy!" Belle replied as he lifted his lips from her neck to capture hers. He pulled away momentarily to whisper against her lips,  
"Right now, there's nothing about me that's soft!" He waggled an eyebrow at her and she giggled into more of his kisses as he pulled her into his arms, pushing aside their devices as he pulled his wife flush against him. They lost themselves in each other.  
A few hours later, Belle had wandered into the kitchen, a rose patterned silk robed tied losely around her waist, one shoulder slide down her arm. She pulled out a pint of chocolate peanut butter ice cream and a package of tofu barbecue brisket and popped it in the oven. Richard came up behind her as she put a spoonful of the ice cream in her mouth and kissed her on the shoulder,  
"Everything ok? You weren't there when I woke up, you're always there..." he tugged on her loose braid gently.  
"Sowwy," she said with her mouth full. She finished her bite and swallowed, "I was hungry. You make me hungry with all your...sexy goodness," she smirked.  
"If you say so, honeybuns," he pinched her round bottom and she squealed.  
"Are these your buns?" She mocked him. He turned and waggled his eyebrow at her as he picked up a spoon from the drawer and moved back to her side, hitching himself up on the counter next to her he stole a bite of her ice cream, kissing her on the cheek.  
"Oi! Mine! Get your own, chocolate theif!!"  
"So I take it the weird cravings have started?" When she gave him a strange look he pointed to the ice cream and licked his spoon and then pointed to the oven, "the ice cream and barbecue tofu kinda gave it away, honey." She gave him a sheepish smile and stuffed another bite of ice cream into her mouth. He shook his head at her, then tucked a stray curl behind her ear and drew her forehead to his lips. "Alright, darling, what do I need to add to the market list?"  
"I honestly couldn't tell you, sweetheart, i don't know until I have them, but I can tell you i never had chocolate ice cream and barbecue cravings when I had James," she thought for a moment, "maybe I did, i don't really remember it was so long ago."  
"Well whatever you want or need, I'll make sure you have it. I still can't believe we're going to be parents," he said, pulling her between his legs, her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and splayed his hands across her stomach resting his chin on her shoulder. "Who do you think she'll look like, you or me?" Belle let out a snort and almost choked. "Careful honey."  
"Sorry, it's just you just said she again."  
"Is that a bad thing? I thought you wanted a girl?"  
"I do, it's just you keep saying it. Do you really want a girl that badly? I would have thought you'd want a boy, to continue the Armitage name..."  
"Honey, I don't care which gender our child is, i will love them just as much as I love you."  
"I should hope you'd love me more..."  
"Dearest, I will always love you more than life itself, and i will love our children, but that love isn't the same as what I feel for you. That will never change!"  
"I love you, Richard!"  
"I love you, and our tiny Armitage so much more...wait, what was that, was that the baby?!" Belle laughed,  
"No, that was my stomach! I'm hungry!!!" Richard laughed, a musical laugh that Belle had only heard a few times, when she'd said something truly amusing to him. He pulled her against him again and peppered her face and hair with kisses. She giggled as he did,  
"You won't be able to feel the baby until probably after the celebration, maybe by Christmas, but that's a big maybe."  
"I don't want to wait that long," he whined in her ear, before sticking his tongue in it. She smacked his thigh and he yelped, rubbing the thin material of his pyjama pants over the hurt skin. He pouted and she kissed his booboo as the oven beeped it's final timer. Rich jumped down from the counter and nudged Belle out of the way with his hip and proceeded to fix her food for her. "Ketchup? Tarter sauce? Pickles?...ya know all this talk of food is making me hungry too!" When Belle shook her head at all the offers of strange concoctions of foods, he set her plate in front of her as she sat down on the sofa and moved to get himself something to eat before taking his place next to her and letting her settle in against him as they ate. She was always first priority in his life now and his own wants and needs came second to hers. He still marveled every day about how easy it had been for him to settle in so quickly with her after being single for so long. Even when he was with Annabelle it had never really been this easy. He also had to remind himself that the two Belles were not the same, never would be, and he'd never have to worry about losing the one he married. He loved her so much and she loved him, and trusted him explicitly, unlike anyone else ever had. And that fact alone made his heart soar. His mother had told him at dinner after their city hall wedding, that she knew as soon as she had met Lauran Belle D'Lacur that she was the one for him and somehow she knew that they were meant for eachother. "This is the woman God was saving you for and she for you. There's no denying it, she's the answer to all my prayers for you, Son." Every time he looked at her, thought about her, felt her touch he was filed with a warmth that started in his very soul and flooded his entire being. Belle felt the same.  
Scott and Jason had been lovely and she had loved them in her own way, but Richard made her feel so much different than they had. She had a perpetual smile on her face because of him and he made her cheeks hurt in the best of ways from it. As much as she was his priority, he was hers. Having worked as a personal appearance agent and a PR handler, she constantly worried that when they did go out, which wasn't often, that he'd be recognized and their brief time together outside their flat would be abruptly ended. That was her fear for the book signing. She would have loved nothing more than to have him at her side during the book signing, but she knew that fans would be distracted by his presence. Despite her pleading and cajoling, after the car came to pick her up, he called a cab and dressed in his most unabtrusive clothes, sunglasses and a hat, he followed her to the bookstore and watched from the outside edges of the crowd. He tried not to smile too much as he watched her with her agent, with the fans, and during the discussion panel. She was in her element during the panel. Her knowledge and love of Sherlock Holmes and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle showed as she bandied back and forth with the fans who, in his opinion, happened to pose some very interesting and intelligent questions. Once it was over and the crowd began to disperse he made his way over to her and deftly picked her up and kissed her, much to her protest and surprise as she didn't recognize him at first.  
"So, the first day was a success! Huzzah!" He said setting her down. Her agent nodded,  
"Absolutely it was, i think we may need to order more books!!" She said as she moved to speak with the other staff. Belle took the opportunity to pull Rich aside.  
"I thought i had you convinced you to stay home!"  
"And I thought I had convinced you there was no keeping me away!"  
"Ok, fine, we're both stubborn. Now let's go home, I'm tired." He nodded, made sure her agent didn't need anything else from her, then called for the car to pick them up. They rested the next day, and when Wednesday rolled around, Fran came by to pick them up for viewing some of the flats Richard had chosen for them to see, even though they already knew which one they really wanted. The first two were nixed pretty quickly, and while the third had potential, it was the last one with it's full master suite complete with gigantic his and her closets, three other bedrooms and incredible view of the city that they settled on. The agent later told Fran that their decision had been the quickest she'd ever seen made in her whole career. Fran took care of the rest of the details for them and they returned home to their old flat to start the process of packing and marking what needed to be moved and thrown out before Belle had to catch her flight Friday for the rest of her book signings across the country the next week. while she was gone on her siging tour for the next three weeks, Richard had a new press tour to start before their wedding celebration in another two weeks after that. They had decided since setting their December date for the celebration in Orlando that Christmas, for them, would be spent by themselves in one of their flats or other, just the two of them. All their family and friends had all agreed to come to Florida for the weeklong party. There would be Belle's entire extended family and friends, plus Richard's whole family and all his friends, as well as some local friends who would be stopping in for various events during the week. In short, it was to be an invasion of Texans, geeks, nerds, 501st members, film makers and the Hollywood who's who into Walt Disney World. The invitations had been sent out, the rsvps sent back, and all arrangements been made. They had no idea how they would be able to fit everyone in without overcrowding the holiday guests completely out of hotels and the parks. Fortunately for them, they had an expert Disney wedding guide, planner, plus Fran and Dani helping out to make sure everything was taken care of. The only thing left to do was wait....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the main story for now. But we'll pick back up with them in another set of shorter ficlets.


End file.
